Putting Differences Aside
by Supermoi
Summary: When megatron and Starscream fall through the proverbial rabbit Hole to a completely different universe, and meet their own personal Nightmares, many horrors awaits them. Can they put aside their differences and work together to escape this Pit? Eventual MxSS NON CON SLASH TORTURE AND VIOLENCE! Main pairings: N/C NPxM & NPxSS; NPxIH; MxSS and other minor pairings.
1. Prologue: Falling

**PUTTING DIFFERENCES ASIDE**

Prologue: Falling

Starscream muttered angrily as he stormed back to his quarters.

'Megatron is a fool for not listening to me!' He thought.

They were planning an attack on the Autobots and of course he had spotted flaws in his leader's plan.

He simply told him that part of his plan wouldn't work, he didn't even raise his voice he had calmly informed his leader that it wouldn't work and provided an alternative.

Instead, Megatron told him to shut up and when pushed the issue, he was punched in the face!

Megatron had had enough of his cocky, loudmouthed SIC and he wanted to just shut him up! His plan may have flaws, but Starscream did nothing but mock him and try to make himself look good by pointing them out. That is why he had Soundwave... To work those bugs out! he often wondered why he kept Starscream around at all.

But enough of that! They had a battle to fight, and tomorrow they were going to win it! He worked the rest of the bugs out with Soundwave for the rest of the night and when dawn broke he was perfectly ready.

And the Autobots came, as usual, to kick their asses... Megatron was battling Optimus as usual, and his carefully crafted plan was starting to fall apart as usual. it was putting him in a very bad mood, and he was beating the crap out of Prime... real bad. Starscream was gonna gloat and he would beat the crap out of him again!

But this time... the usual 'vicious circle' didn't go as usual.

"WATCH OUT!"

megatron had just the time to turn around after being thrown away by Optimus and saw only a bright flash of green light and a form colliding with him... then nothing.

As Megatron fought with Optimus, Starscream was fighting Ironhide, it felt good to release some of angry and pent up energy but seeing how Ironhide was a veteran fighter he didn't stand much of a chance.

He was soon thrown a great distance by the brawler and as he hit a hard surface he was blinded by a bright flash of green light...

Everything hurts... he felt like he'd been pulled through the hole of a lock and squeezed in various ways before being put back together sloppily. He growned, shifting a little on the hard surface he was resting on. A heavy weight on his back prevented him from moving...

"What?..." He pushed harder and managed to push the thing off him, then frowned at the sights. "Starscream you fool..." he muttered, glaring at the seeker.

Then something else caught his attention. The scenery... was completely wrong. This was not the Nevada Desert they were in before! This was... where? It was dark, smelled real bad, and ominous toxic clouds hung low in the sky.

Starscream muttered insults under his breath as he got to his feet, he hadn't noticed their new yet hauntingly from familiar surroundings.

He had however notice the smell. "By Primus, what is that smell?!"

"Shut up, Starscream." Megatron hissed.

"'Shut up, Starscream.'" The seeker mocked under his breath.

Megatron backhanded him so fast that the seeker didn't had time to duck. He towered over him with optics blazing, rage bubbling inside his chest like acid. "It is your fault that we are in this situation in the first place, Starscream, so I would suggest that you shut your trap! Understood?!"

The seeker was about to answer when sounds of engines coming their way reached them. Megatron's head snapped in this direction, and he saw a cloud of dust on the distance. Automobiles, that meant either humans or Autobots.

He wasn't going to hide like a weakling though. Whoever they were, they were going to taste his wrath! He'll blast them to oblivion, human or Autobot!

Starscream rubbed his cheek where he had been hit, of course it was his fault... Everything was his fault!

He quickly activated his null rays when he heard the sound of engines. If he couldn't kill Megatron he could sure as hell kill some weakling humans or soft sparked Autobot!

'That should show my glorious leader that I'm no weakling.'

The approaching vehicles were soon into view, and they stopped a few paces away from the two decepticons. Prowl had gathered some interesting readings a few minutes ago... Unknown energy source and then two bizarrely warped Decepticon,s signature popped up. No matter. He was going to capture those weak decepticons for his Prime, and take them to the Fortress. He spotted them quickly, they weren't even trying to hide away from them, which in itself was odd.

Every Decepticon with an half-working processor would be running for the hills and trying to hide. Those two... were strange. And their appearance made a couple of his men gasp in surprise and howl in gleeful anticipation. It was easy enough to recognize Megatron and his Second, Starscream...

He transformed, followed by his men, and they soon circled them. Red optics glared at he newcomers with obvious disgust, anger, glee or all of it. Cruelty was quite clear on all their features, but Prowl's coldness, his dead optics, were nothing like his normal counterpart. There was method to his madness...

"Drop the weapons and surrender, Decepticons. This will be your only warning." he droned out, his voice holding nothing but arctic voldness and a sharp edge of danger.

Megatron narrowed his optics when he saw that it was Prowl, Prime's strategist and just by looking at him he knew something was off about him. Not that it mattered, he would still blow this Autobot scum away.

"Surrender? Ha! Decepticons never surrender!" Megatron snarled.

For once Starscream agreed with Megatron, they were Decepticons and Decepticons never surrendered, they would fight to the death if it was needed no matter the odds.

If he was surprised by Megatron's obvious agressivity, Prowl didn,t showed any signs of it. He merely took one step backward, and with an hand gesture, hell was unleashed upon the two decepticons. Those Autobots fought ferociously, and were vicious and totally cruel, sparkless in their attacks.

The twins ganged up to Starscream, the two of them working a perfect duo, a never ceasing flurry of movements and attacks aimed to cripple - but not kill- their target. Starscream was quickly finding himself cornered, at a disadvantage and fighting on the defensive. On the last resort, he tried to take to the air, but the two had apparently see this coming, and shot his turbined feet, making the flight equipement impossible to use.

He crumbled on the ground, pain raking him as his destroyed feet smoked and he gritted his dental plates. Sideswipe used this to his advantage, stunning the smaller mech with a precise shot of his laser blaster at the neck and shoulder's junction.

Starscream was out for the count. megatron saw this from the corner of his optics while he was fighting Ironhide, Mirage and Prowl. The fight would've seemed easy to win... and would've been... if those were the Autobots he was used to. but they weren't. Ironhide was a beast, full brute strength and raw power, and he was using it to its full advantage, managing to severely cripple megatron in the first few minutes of the fight, while Mirage's more... underhanded technique rendered him paralyzed while he was trying to fight off the Beast that was Ironhide.

"Who...?" he managed to say, his vision blurring, unconsciousness creeping on him.

"Your worst nightmare, Decepticon." prowl's cold voice replied before darkness claimed him.

When Megatron regained consciousness, he found himself being dragged down a grimy hall way. He let out a soft growl and struggled to free himself.

"Be still!" Growled someone to his right.

He grunted slightly in pain as the person to his right whacked him upside the head.

"We need him awake, Ironhide." Prowl said with a slight growl.

"I know that, Prowl. I simply stunned him." Ironhide replied.

Prowl just rolled his optics, and they entered a large room. The place was really big, with columns, marble floors, gold and silver on the walls... but the most remarkable piece of the furniture was a throne standing on the back of the large roorm. It was... almost decadent in itself. All gold and jewels, and put on a pedestal with three steps that overlooked the entire room.

But the mech sitting on the throne was even more impressive and downright scary then the furniture and decor of the room. It was the Prime, no doubt about that, but he was purple and black, with piercing, slightly mad red optics that gazed at the newcomers like molten fire.

"What did you brought me Prowl? New toys? How thoughtful." he said his deep, barytone voice rumbling through the room.

Prowl, Ironhide and the others all bowed respectfully, if not fearfully, at the leader as he stood to come closer. "Sir, we found those... Decepticons on the outside perimeter. We brought them in as you commended."

Starscream was still unconscious, but Megatron was starting to come by, and he got his first glimpse of the Prime. his optics brightened in shock, and he was too uncoordinated to hide it well at the moment. "Where?... Who... who the slag are you?!|" he finally blurted, still held firmly by two large mechs.

"Show some respect, scum!" Ironhide growled, giving him another good whack upside the head.

The Prime look alike chuckled softly at the display, he rose from his bedazzled throne and stepped forward to get a better look at the captives. He narrowed his optics as he looked at the silver mech before him. He appeared to be looking at Megatron, but his coloring and optic color was different.

He turned his attention the seeker, who was no doubt Starscream but like this Megatron, his coloring was off.

'What is going on here?' He wondered inwardly.

Megatron growled right back at the mech and tugged on his restraints, eyeing the dark Prime warily. He certainly didn't trust that mech and the way he was examining them like they were some pieces of merchandise on a stand. He was growling deeply and his optics were daring the other to reach out the try to touch him. he would bite off his digits!

Starscream stirred and started to wake up, optics flickering slowly until they were fully awake. Only to let out a startled shriek when he saw how close the other prime was looming over him. "What's going on?! Get away from me!"

He wiggled and twisted in his captive's arms and they almost lost their grip on the slippery seeker. The dark prime had just taken a step back and observed the display coldly. Those two were very interesting speciment, and he knew for a fact they weren't his own Megatron and Starscream. he saw those two in battle the day before...

"Interesting... Bring them to my chambers and secure them. I will deal with them soon. Such fascinating specimens..." he rumbled, his deep voice filled with curiosity and dark glee.

Megatron snarled profanities as he and Starscream was dragged out of the throne room.

Nemesis smirked. 'This should be fun.'

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking Point

Chapter One: Breaking Point

Megatron and Starscream continued to struggle as they were dragged back down the grimy hall way.

"I will not be restained, nor will I be used as some toy!" The Decepticon snarled.

Starscream was terrified but didn't want to appear weak infront of Megatron so he struggled as well, although not as hard as his leader.

They were led to a large private quarters, consisted of a three rooms. The first was a big main room with a set of three couches, a wide Holovid Set, shelves with book files and different kind of board games, and many weapons of all races and times decorated the walls. The second room was a berthroom, as big as the main room, with a wide rounded berth and 'toys' lining the far wall, safely tucked behind a glass pane. The last room were private washrooms with a tub large enough to confortably fit three triplechangers and still got room to spare.

They were led through the main room and towards the berthroom. Starscream was set on one of the corners were shackles and cuffs were dangling from the wall, and soft cushions lined the floor where he could sit and curl if he so wished. He almost let his captors shackles him and warily watched as they dragged Megatron, who was still screaming and fighting like mad.

"Let go of me!" He scremed as he was roughly mechhandled and cuffed next to the seeker. "I won't be anyone's pet! Do you hear me?! I AM MEGATRON!"

"QUIET!" Ironhide snarled before giving the Decepticon a vicious back hand, stunning the Con. "No one cares who you are, scum."

Starscream flinched at the force of the hit, he watched as his leader was chained to the wall, he gave the chains a experimental tug when his captors were looking at Ironhide.

"You will not keep us here! We will escape!" Megatron snarled having recovered from the hit.

"Really? I have doubts about that." Ironhide growled, walking away from Megatron toward the seeker to check on his chains.

Starscream glared defiantly, his red optics narrowing. "He's right you know? We will escape... It's only a matter of time."

"Then we'll have to make sure you have no free time or time at all to think, won't we?" Ironhide replied, smirking evilly, making the seeker flinch again.

"What are you planning to do with us?" he asked finaly, his voice small but as firm as he could.

"That is up to our Master nemesis prime, your new master as well, to decide." He replied with an even madder glint in his optics.

Starscream did not like the sound of that, but he didn't show it. He didn't want to appear afraid in front of his true master, Megatron.

"We have no master!" Growled Megatron, pulling against his restraints. "Now release me and I will show you true power, Autotrash!"

Ironhide growled and stormed over to the captive con. "Hold your glossa."

"Never!" Megatron replied, spitting in Ironhide's face.

That earned him a harm punch to the stomach, knocking all the wind out of him.

"That won't be necessary, Ironhide. All captives are defiant, but with time they will break." Came a deep voice.

Starscream's spark quite literally skipped a beat at the sound of that Autobot leaders voice. Nemesis Prime had arrived.

Starscream shrunk back a little when the dark figure walked towards him and loomed over his thin, chained form. Whatever Megatron thought, Starscream,s preservation instinct was higher then his resolve to always appears defiant. While he could keep his mind full of defiance, showing a bit of subservience to aleviate pain and torment was always a good idea.

"A seeker, I see, and he looks like our Starscream." The dark Prime said, leaning closer to take the seeker's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Such a pretty face, and defiant optics!"

he chuckled, and let go of him, hard red optics gleaming with lust looking down at him. "You are no different from any seeker. I know exactly how to break you... And as for /you/..." he turned his attention to Megatron and walked to him, taking his throat in a large, tight and chocking, unforgiving claw. "That cocky attitude of yours won,t stand long here. Soon you'll break just like all the others before you."

"Like hell I will!" Megatron snarled, spitting his face.

Nemesis was unfased by this, he simply wiped the spit from his cheek. This wouldn't be the first time a Decepticon had spit in gis face.

"You will soon learn your place. I'll start with the seeker first."

Starscream paled that those words, then watched as Nemesis strolled over to the shelf to toys and began to sift through them...

He took a three-tail whip, a very big vibrating toy and a shockstick and came back with the items. Starscream shrunk back and tried to tug at his restraints, to no avail. his optics were wide with apprehension, and he baled his fists.

"What... what are you going to do?..." He asked, wings shaking, and Nemesis just grinned evily, and ripped his codpiece off harshly.

"I'm just going to play with my new pet." He replied, and shoved the vibrating toy into his unprepared port roughly.

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Megatron winced at the sound, his resolve faltering. It had been three hours... Three hours of nonstop tortures for Starscream, and the seeker's screams were getting laced with static and weaker by the minute.

"please..." he was begging, sobbing harshly, wings shaking and breathing roughly. "No more..."

He had curled in a ball, covered in his own and nemesis's fluids, blood and indescribable stains. he had been raped several times, whipped raw, shocked and forced to endure more overloads then what must be good for any systems. Even megatron took his optics away after a while, knowing that this Prime was nothing at all like his own...

As ruthless as he was, Megatron would never do this to anyone. He would beat them senseless, yes but he would never do this... Not even to his Prime.

"Please..." Starscream begged again, tears running down his cheeks.

Nemesis simply smiled and placed a mockingly gentle hand on the side of his face. He smiled even more when Starscream flinched at his touch.

'A few more sessions and he'll be broken completely.' He thought.

Megatron had never seen his Second so broken. As soon as Nemesis released him, he curled up on himself and hugged himself in a tight ball, tears trailing down his cheeks. Nemesis ignored him for the moment and turned his attention to Megatron with an evil look in his optics.

"You see how easy it is to break him? You'll break just as easily, Megatron... That I can assure you." Nemesis stated, looming closer with the stained toys in hands.

"I'm not weak like my worthless Second! I will not beg you, nor break for your own twisted amusement!" he spat back, purposefully avoiding to lookin Starscream's direction.

Starscream didn't him as he was in much pain from what he had gone through, he just stayed curled up in a ball, quietly sobbing and shaking.

Nemesis chuckled before back handing Megatron and pinning him down with his foot.

"We shall see, Megatron."

He growled in annoyance when his COMM beeped. He activated it and snarled. "What it is?"

-My apologizes, my lord. Ratchet has finished the weapon you requested. Its ready to test on our prisonor in the brig.- Came Prowl's reply.

Nemesis' annoyed frown turned into a twisted smirk. "Very well, I'll be there in a moment. Nemesis out."

After turning his COMM line off he turned his attention back to Megatron. "It would appear that I am needed else where. But do not worry, I will be back."

After he was gone, megatron felt the chains holding him back slacking a little, giving him more room to move. He tugged, testing the strength of the metal, but they were very strong, and did not even groan at his effort. He sighed and drop this try after a moment, turning to Starscream.

The seeker was a mess... Even in his worst moment, he had never left him in such a state. beaten and torn wings, even yes, but he had /never/ raped him. He would never lower himself to do such a disgusting thing. Feeling a pang of worry, he leaned closer and reached out to gently touch Starscream's shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Starscream shrieked and scrambled back so fast the chains gritted the floor leaving marks. he looked like a wild animal, optics darting around, hugging himself protectively. the very image of desperate and suffering.

"Calm down! Get a grip, Starscream! It's me! Megatron! the other's gone for now! We need to think of a way to escape!"

"And go where!? We don't even know how he ended up here!" Starscream cried.

The seeker was right, they still had no idea how they ended up in this hell hole but they had to remain strong if they were going to escape.

"That doesn't matter, we still need to escape." Megatron replied.

Starscream didn't replied and let his optics dim, his expression one of pain and anger, but with an hint giving in. He tried to cover himself with the covers there and turned his back to megatron, wings drooping, hissing in pain when they brushed something, wincing when he shifted.

The warlord observed him, optics narrowed, he wouldn't let Starscream sink into apathy and give in! They were Decepticons, and not any Decepticons, but Megatron and Starscream! the fiercest, most feared of them! He would find a way, with or without Starscream's help.

For their sakes, he would.

Nemesis reached the lowest level of the base where the prison was, and joined Ironhide whom was waiting for him. The Weapon's Specialist had a weird-looking weapon in hands and was smirking widely. Nemesis just tilted his head, curious about this new weapon.

"Show me how it works, Ironhide. We shall see its efficiency."

"Gladly, my lord," Ironhide said with a smirk. "Bring out the prisoner!"

Three Autobots came into the room dragging a struggling Decepticon who was cursing profanities in thier native language as he was chainned up.

"Decepticon scum." An Autobot growled.

"Prowl, Jazz, Warpath. Get behind the blast shield." Ironhide growled before taking aim.

Once the three Autobots soon behind the blast shield, Ironhide fired. A blue beam shot out of the weapon and hit the Decepticon prisoner dead in the chest. The prisoner screamed in pain for a minute before falling silent, slumping against his restraints. Blood trailing down his front and out of his optics and mouth.

"The blast attacks the spark and overloads it until it explodes within his body." Ironhide explained.

Nemesis's grin widened, and he walked closer to the now dead prisoner to assess the damage more closely. "Such a brilliant concept. Perceptor and yourself made a wonderful job with this, ironhide. We can start using this baby in battle as soon as possible."

Ironhide followed him and grinned widely as well, chuckling as he rubbed the weapon's nozzle almost lovingly. "It's perfect. A gruesome weapon to demoralize our enemy, my Lord. Just for you."

The black and purple mech turned towards his weapon's specialist and his red optics were gleaming with mad glee and joy. "You deserve reward for such a good job, ironhide. What would you ask of your Lord?"

The normally confident warrior stared at his master in awe and his mind went blank.

Nemesis smiled and put the weapon on a table before walking over to his weapons specialist.

"Tell me... Is this what you want?" He removed his battlemask set it down and kissed Ironhide.

Ironhide let out a soft moan and melted into the kiss. He leaned against the larger mech and let him wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, and dipped his claws under his armor, teasing and caressing wires and nodes.

"Ooooh... My Lord..." Ironhide breathed harshly when the kiss was finally broken. "Please... Take me..."

Nemesis grinned, and pushed him against the table behind them, spreading his legs wide. He was so delightful... He could ravage him for hours...

It was considered an honor to be the lover of Nemesis Prime and Ironhide planned on enjoying every minute of it.

He groaned with pleasure whe his master groped his already heated panel.

"Open up, Ironhide." Nemesis purred.

"As you wish, Master." Ironhide panted, opening his panel.

Nemesis's claw pushed inside his already dripping valve and he stroke the inner walls, scraping them with the tip of his sharp claws. He let out a growl at Ironhide's cry of pleasure and the way he arched his back. He added a second, and then a third claw, spreading him wide and preparing him for his cable.

"You're so tight... and all mine..." nemesis purred in his audio, thrusting his claws in and out fast.

"M-master! Yes! Mmmm! More!" Ironhide begged, his clawed hands gripping Nemesis's shoulders and pulling him even closer.

"So eager." nemesis chuckled, and granted him his wish. he let his panel open with a 'click' and his big, hard cable slid out. He withdrew his claws and replaced them with his throbbing cable, filling him all the way.

Ironhide cried out his Master's name as he was filled to the brim.

Nemesis growled in pleasure as he began to deeply thrust in and out of Ironhide's port, growling with pleasure.

"So tight, so warm..."

Their lovemaking was hard, fierce and lasted for a few hours, filling the brig with all kind of noises. Ironhide, it turned out, was quite vocal during those sessions, and would make the more noises. After sharing a fourth overload, the two of them finally seemed sated, and were laying in one another's arms. Or rather, Nemesis was holding Ironhide quite possessively.

"Mine." He growled in his audio, his deep voice dripping a fierce possessiveness.

"Yes... All yours, master..." Ironhide replied, red optics gleaming with pride and joy at being claimed so thoroughly by their Prime.

Nemesis gave him a small but harsh bite on the neck, marking his plating even more, and pulled him closer. "You will never go to anyone else for pleasure from now on. I'll kill whoever dare to touch you but me..."

Ironhide chuckled softly, knowing that Nemesis meant every word. "Of course, my lord."

"Good, I'll see you tonight in my quarters." Nemesis purred, nuzzling him.

"I'm looking forward to it, Master."

Nemesis left the brig with a quite satisfied grin plastered in his face, and he looked downright happy with himself here. He made his way back to his own quarters to see to his new... acquisitions. He had observed the dynamics between the two, and realised that this megatron seemed not to care much about this Starscream... or putting a very good façade of letting it not show.

It will be very interesting to break him.

Starscream had fell into an uneasy recharge some times after nemesis left the room. he was curled up in a ball and hugging himself, covering his bruised, abused and beaten body as best he could. His wings were twitching and moving in his sleep and he didn,t looked very relaxed. He was tense and on edge, even in sleep.

Megatron's expression had softened some when his second had fallen asleep, and he covered him carefully with a blanket, careful of his wounds, not quite touching his body either. Seeing up close all the wounds and abuse, he vowed to himself that the would get them both out, no matter what. he had always had a crush on his Second, but never voiced it. Starscream obviously hated him, so he kept it to himself...

This situation just brought those feeling to the front again and he had had to fight not to jump on his Second's defense throughout all that. One of them had to stay functional at least...

Megatron's attention turned from his second to the door being opened and he narrowed his optics and glared when he saw Nemesis walk through.

He immediately smelled lubricant on him as he drew closer, which no doubt meant that he had recently interfaced with another mech other then Starscream.

"It would seem that your turn will have to wait, until tomorrow. I am going to be rather busy tonight." Nemesis said with a smirk.

Megatron only growled in reply, out of the corner of his optic he saw that Starscream was awake but he was pretending to be asleep, although his shaking was giving him away.

Nemesis seemed to know he was awake. he was almost rattling with his shaking, and he smirked, eyeing the seeker appraisingly. "It seems that I tired him thoroughly. He can stop playing asleep. I know he's awake."

Starscream stubbornly refused to open his optics, and curled in a tighter ball. nemesis chuckled and patted his helm like he would a good little pet. "That's a good seeker. You know to be afraid of your master." he cooed, praising him.

Megatron scowled deeply and lashed out, grabbing nemesis's wrist. "Leave him be! You've done enough already!" He hissed through clenched dental plates.

Hearing Megatron come to defense caused Starscream to open his optics other wise he would have never believed it.

Nemesis coolly looked at Megatron before pulling his wrist out of his grip, his calm demeaner didn't last very long for he then grabbed Megatron by the throat.

"I never gave you permission to touch me, pet," Nemesis growled. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

As he said it, his hand drifted down to Megatron's panel.

Megatron hissed feeling his claws rest over his panel, and let out a sharp shriek of pain when it was ripped off harshly. Primus, he had never been on the receiving end of such treatment! he had never believed in raping as a mean of discipline either! This was so humiliating! he tried to detach himself from what was happening.

"I am not your pet, you madman..." He growled, defiance strong in his optics. He balled his fists and his claws dug in his palms making him bleed a little, but the pain was a good way to keep a good grip on himself.

"We shall see." Nemesis growled, his two clawed fingers inches away from Megatron's port.

"S-stop!" Starscream cried coming to Megatron's defense.

Nemesis turned his burning gaze to Starscream who tried to hold the dark Prime's gaze. "Well, isn't a strange turn of events. One would think that you two were lovers by how you come to one anothers defense so quickly."

Megatron snapped his head to look at Starscream so quickly his head spin, and he gave the seeker a pointed glare. "Stay out of it Starscream! I can take whatever this fragger wants to throw at me!" he snapped, but he had felt a wave of fear for his Second when he dared speak up.

he turned his attention back to nemesis, and with a sharp move of his hips, kicked him right between the legs with his knee. "You deal with ME now, you disgusting rapist!" He was sure that Nemesis's retaliation would be harsh and immediate, so he steeled himself, red optics hard and dental plates clenched.

Nemesis let out a startled howl when he was kicked right there, and stumbled backward a couple of pace, his attention refocusing solely on Megatron. He was pissed... "No one dares to strike me! You'll pay for that, you Decepticon scum!"

Ironhide burst in upon hearing his master's howl of pain. "Master!"

Nemesis didn't hear him as he was blind with rage.

Starscream looked away when Nemesis started to beat the piss out of Megatron. The sound was horrible.

'Make it stop, make it stop.' He screamed in his mind, clutching either side of his head.

Ironhide took in the situation with a single look around the room, and seeing how his master was blinded with rage, decided to stay on the sidelines for now. he seemed not to need any help... however he enjoyed seeing Megatron havig the crap beaten out of him.

After a moment, Megatron,s cries and screams of pain started to weakens, and he couldn't do much more than just curl in on himself to avoid having his vital circuitries damaged by the mad assault. But the pain... he was blinded, deafened with it. Everything was with noises and roar of his own energon rushing through his lines, crunching of metal and tearing of plating, and dripping and spashing of blood everywhere. At first he could still see and he refused to close his optics, defiantly glaring the other down. But when both his optics were too damage to even function - he thought one of them was even torn off, if the pain and following void he felt were anything to go by - all he could see was darkness.

STOP IT! You're gonna kill him!" Starscream finally burst out, unable to take any more. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2: Seeker Doll and Toy Gun

Chapter Two: Seeker Doll and Toy Gun

Ironhide saw this and cautiously walked over a placed a hand on Nemesis's shoulder. "He is right, my lord. We need him alive and functioning."

Hearing his new lovers voice brought Nemesis back to reality and he stopped pummeling Megatron. He allowed Ironhide to lead him away from the two captives and toward the berth.

"Master, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, the only thing that is hurt is my pride." Nemesis panted, still shaking.

Ironhide knew better then to show too much affection right away and he simply stayed close by his side until he felt him calming down enough to dare speak up again. "My Lord, do you want me to deal with him? I can do whatever you ask of me..."

He sounded almost eager to get his own hands on the slagger, but nemesis shook his head. "No, not right now. He needs repairs first. When he's functional again though..." He let his threat hang in the air and glared at where megatron was curled up bleeding and panting with ragged, labored breathing.

"Of course my Master. Should I call ratchet then?" He asked then and leaned closer to his lover.

"Yes, Ironhide, call him. We can't let him bleed out completely..." nemesis finally said, his voice a lot calmer and more composed then it was a few minutes ago.

Starscream was listening in without looking like it, making himself as small and insignificant as possible. They were in a completely crazy world, and any wrong move could get him beaten, raped or even killed... He wanted to stay alive, if only to get back to those slaggers somehow. Megatron was out of commission for the moment, and he was free to think of something undisturbed while the two idiots played lovebirds on the berth.

Ironhide contacted Ratchet and as always he recieved a cranky reply.

-I'll be there in a moment, Ratchet out.-

Ironhide hissed a little as Ratchet rudely hung up.

"Ratchet seems crankier then usual." Nemesis observed.

"Yeah, he wasn't to pleased to kbow that I had to break it off with him." Ironhide replied.

"He'll survive..." Nemesis chuckled, leaning to kiss his new lover. Ironhide kissed back and they started to make out waiting for the medic to come.

Starscream was looking Megatron over at that time, and he was frowning at the damage that was inflicted upon him. He had never seen him so damaged before, not even after battles. Nothing life-threatening, but he was badly bleeding... Starscream didn't even had a medpack on him to help him out. So he pressed his clawed hands on the worst injuries to stop the leak.

When ratchet arrived he was still in that position, and the medic went right for them, barely giving the two on the berth a passing glare. He knelt at Megatron,s side and quickly looked him over. He frowned, and got to work, mumbling about careless fraggers who always broke their toys.

"Thank you." Starscream whispered as Ratchet finished, all he got in return was a grunt in reply before the medic left.

While Nemesis and Ironhide were getting it on, Starscream somehow managed to snuggle up against Megatron.

'I thought I almost lost you.' He thought.

Megatron was unconscious for the entire night and most of the next day, only briefly waking in bouts of slight delirium or pain. When he finally woke up for good, he felt like he was run over by a Combiner and threw into a trash compactor. he groaned, and immediately felt the presence of a mech right at his side.

"My Lord, are you alright!?" Starscream asked, checking him over and then looking at him worriedly.

It took a couple of minutes for him to make his vocal processor works. he was also surprised to see his Second looking so worried for him... He wasn't expecting it. And his tired expression... "Did you stay by my side all this time, Starscream?"

Starscream blushed a little and looked away shyly. That was a good enough answer for Megatron, whom had a surprised, yet happy little smirk. "So you DO worry..." he groaned when he tried to sit up, his entire body aching.

"Don't move, Master. You're still recovering. You should rest more. I'll take care of you..." Starscream said, pressing a gentle hand to his chest to coax him to lay down again. Megatron complied with a slight huff, and sighed in relief.

In all that, they forgotten where they were, in Nemesis prime's quarters, and that he was observing them at that very moment, taking notice of everything. And an idea was starting to blossom in his mind as how to both tame Megatron and make sure his handsome seeker stayed put.

'He'll put up a fight before hand, but I'll add a sedative to his ration to calm him.' Nemesis thought with a smirk.

The more he thought about the more aroused he became. His aroused state caused him to seek out Ironhide, soon they were the storage closest with Ironhide pinned to the wall.

"I have a plan to tame Megatron and in doing so it will also tame his pretty seeker." Nemesis purred as he thrust into Ironhide's dripping wet port.

"What is it my Master?" Ironhide asked, panting a little and arching his back under the sweet ministration to his port.

"I will impregnate him. Just imagine how powerful a sparkling created by us will be, my love! it will be unbeatable..." Nemesis replied, lust dripping from his tune, ravuishing his lover's port with deep, powerful thrusts.

Ironhide let out a loud moan, unable to answer for a moment. When he got control of his vocaliser back, he said in a heated, approving tune. "Oh my master, this is genius! it will certainly work...!"

"that is why I want you to help me. Ironhide. Together... we can't fail." nemesis repliedhotly, red optics burning in anticipation.

They continued to ravage each other for the next few hours, turning the storage closet into a war zone.

They lay on floor, back against the wall, both panting heavily.

"This never gets old." Panted Ironhide.

Nemesis chuckled. "Very true."

"When does your plan take effect?" His lover asked.

"Soon, I need one more before its put into action..."

Unaware of his impending doom, Megatron was resting against the cushions in the comfortable corner that both himself and Starscream inhabited in Nemesis,s room. As comfortable as it was, it still was a prison... It was the day after he woke up after the severe beating he took, and he was feeling a lot better. He tugged on the chains and moved to find a comfortable position to lay on.

"You need to keep still Megatron. You're still healing..." Starscream said, lifting his head to look at him from where he was resting against his side.

Since Megatron woke up, he hadn't tried to hide his feelings anymore, and Megatron had been accepting them quite readily. Like they were just meant to be. They were just resting against each other's mostly but it was still better then suffering alone in their respective little corners.

"Where is that fragger? Nemesis hadn't been here for the last day... He can't be up to anything good." megatron voiced his concern, optics settled on the door, waiting for the mech to return and get into action again.

"He'll come back, that's for sure..." Starscream growled. "But this time I fear that I won,t be his target..."

Megatron growled softly in reply and continued to lean against Starscream as the seeker did the same.

Testing the waters so to speak, Starscream laid his head on Megatron's shoulder. He felt his master tense and instead of pushing him away, his arm came up and wrapped around his lithe waist as best he could.

He smiled and closed his optics, not wanting to ruin the moment.

It was nice... having the lithe seeker pressed against him like that. He felt good against him, like he fitted there just right. Megatron had a little smile and relaxed, dimming his optics. He was even starting to picture themselves engaging in sweet, feral interfacing... and he was heating up a bit.

Starscream felt it and chuckled to himself, pressing even closer and nuzzling the side of his chest. Megatron let out a growl and shifted, bending down to press his lips against Starscream almost feraly.

it was that moment that nemesis choose to return and he wasn't alone... Ironhide was with him, at least, and they smirked at the spectacle of the two deceptixons kissing. however, nemesis scowled a bit. It was and wasn't good... but if they cared more then he thought for each other, then his plan would be even more successful.

Nemesis smirked inwardly as he and Ironhide watched Starscream and Megatron. He would allow them to each other out before making his move.

"My lord?" Ironhide asked.

"This could work out better then I hoped." Nemesis smirked.

Nemesis smirked inwardly as he and Ironhide watched Starscream and Megatron. He would allow them to each other out before making his move.

"My lord?" Ironhide asked.

"This could work out better then I hoped." Nemesis smirked.

Megatron and Starscream were unaware that they were being watched now. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his slender arms and legs around his master and slipping his glossa into his mouth. he moaned softly, flushing bright red, and forgot his bared, torn state. he was becoming aroused, the soft and sweet smell of arousal starting to surround him. Lubricant was dripping out of his bared valve and making the inside of his tighs glistens under the lights.

megatron growled and rubbed his thighs, feeling the fluids there and this jus made him even more aroused. The scent was driving him mad... he had to take this little seeker right now... The soft 'click' of a panel unlatching could be heard and Megatron cable slid out of its housing.

The two observers were starting to get hot by the spectacle the two prisoners were making. Nemesis let out a throaty growl and tensed a little with arousal. "Frag, they can put in quite a show."

Feeling his own arousal rising Ironhide pushed Nemesis into the bathroom and closed the door.

Although surprised by Ironhide's actions, his arousal got the better of him and he pulled his lover into a hungry passionate kiss which was eagerly returned.

"Mine." Nemesis growled, pushing Ironhide over the sink. "All mine."

Ironhide yelped when he was brutally penetrated, and wrapped his legs around nemesis's waist, pulling him closer. They were like beasts in heat going at it... They weren't feeling like going slow about it this time.

In the main room, Starscream has somehow managed to get the upper hand, and he was on top of Megatron now, teasing the marger mech's valve and cable. His own had slid out of its housing, throbbing and quite impressive for a mech his size. In truth, Megatron had let him be dominant, because he felt Starscream would freak out if he was in the bottom this time, after what nemesis did to him.

Not to mention that Megatron wasn't quite adverse to being in the bottom once in a while... When he was penetrated slowly, he let out a long mewl of pleasure, his rarely used valve stretching and flexing around the seeker's cable. Their chains rattled as they moved, and they didn't even had to say anything to know that they both wanted this. It was a 'now or never' situation and both knew this... Who knows if they'll ever get the chance again?

After a moment, Starscream's chestplates parted, and he almost yelped in surprise, he didn't expected it! "Ooooh! M-megatron! You... You don't have to..." He stammered, very close to overload, and pausing his movements for a moment.

Megatron silenced him with a devouring kiss, and pressed his chest against the seeker's bared spark. "Shh... It's alright.." he didn't realize that, while he outer chest stayed close, the inner plating of it opened and the protective layers protecting his spark were gone. So despite it, energy was indeed exchanges, even not as strongly as with a complete spark merge.

Starscream's thrusts deepened slightly, the urge to merge his spark with Megatron's growing by the second.

Unable to stop himself, he lowered his open chest plates ro Megatron and they both cried out at the sudden power surge but it was also extremely pleasurable.

"M-Megatron... I-I love you... I always have..." Starscream moaned.

Megatron's optics soften. "And I you, Starscream."

Unknown to them, some of Starscream's energy seeped into Megatron's spark chamber, and curled around his spark. It stayed there and waited for the right moment to create a newspark.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 3: The Creation

A/N: Ok, since some poeple don,t seem to like where we're going with this story, I'll make it clear now. You WILL see an OOC Megatron in here, a MPreg megatron, and later on, even a CARING Megatron. If any of this isn,t your thing, turn back now. That is all.

Chapter Three: The Creation

It wasn't until they came out of the bathroom a few times later that Nemesis and Ironhide found the two Decepticons recharging in each other's arms. They were curled together, and Starscream's embrace of the larger mech seemed very possessive. Nemesis chuckled at the sight.

"This is too good. It'll make this all the easier." He walked to them quietly and crouched down, assessing their state. "They went at it quite hard. That's just perfect... I think that it's the perfect moment to try and break them for good."

"Agreed." Ironhide growled.

Nemesis straightend up and went over to the mini fridge and pulled out two cubes, then reached into his subspace and pulled out a vail of blue liquid, it was the same color as the energon.

Ironhide smirked as Nemesis poured the liquid into both cubes. "You are a devious one, my lord."

Nemesis smiled wickedly at his lover before tossing the now empty vial into the trash. "Now, all we have to do is wait for them to drink it. Then phase two can begin."

When he woke up, Megatron felt very good, better than he had in a long time, then he smiled remembering the previous night. He looked down at the still recharging seeker curled against him and kissed his forehelm.

"Love you..." He whispered and nuzzled him.

Starscream stirred and his optics brightened, focusing on him. he smiled and nuzzled him back with a purr. That's when they noticed nemesis there with two cubes in his hands.

"Well, well, well. getting cozy I see. That's so sweet I could purge a tank." The dark Prime said with a dark chuckle, and presented them the cubes. "Refuel. I don,t want you to deactivate for lack of energon."

"Well, that's a tempting thought." Megatron growled back, but took the cube any way.

Starscream followed Megatron's lead and took the second cube, giving Nemesis a cold yet slightly fearful glare.

Nemesis chuckled softly at Starscream failed attempt to look defiant, he found it quiet adorable.

'Only a matter of time now...' He thought.

Megatron eyed him suspiciously, but he was starving. They hadn't been fed since coming here two days ago, and they needed the nourishment. He siped at his cube and found nothing suspicious in the taste. Starscreaam followed suit, and they quickly finished their rations. nemesis just watched them with a neutral expression, but some glee was in his optics. He seemed to enjoy seeing the way they drained the fuel, like they weren't going to see any more anytime soon.

When he was finished, megatron put the cube back on the ground, and leaned back, glaring daggers at nemesis. "What? Are you going to stare at us all day?" he spat, baring sharp fangs.

Nemesis simply chuckled and said nothing before joining Ironhide on the berth. To wait for the drugs to take effect.

A few minutes past and both Megatron and Starscream slowly started to feel more relaxed despite Nemesis constantly leering in their direction.

'I will feel strange... But why?" Megatron thought.

It wasn't long until both had their optics dimmed and had a hard time even keeping their head up. "Drugged..." megatron mumbled, more than half asleep. "Fragger..." he was trying to fight it and failing. The dose he was given was probably big.

Starscream could only whine and yawn, sleepily splayed in Megatron,s lap, too tired to do much. "Mmmm... Wanna sleep..."

nemesis chuckled and looked at his lover, optics alight with gleeful anticipation. "I think they're ready, now. Let's get to work."

"Of course my Lord. Let's do it." Ironhide replied with a wide devious smirk and they both got up, walking to the Decepticons splayed on their cushions on the corner.

Megatron growled warningly as the two Autobots approached, they were far more sick and twisted then he orginally thought.

"Ironhide, do be a dear and remove the seeker. I want him to watch as I ravage his lover, so hold him." Nemesis said smirking.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Megatron snarled.

There was nothing he could do, his arms felt heavy and he couldn't even lift them to defend Starscream, much less himself!

Ironhide ignored him and pulled the feebly struggling seeker out of Megatron's lap and back a little bit to give Nemesis some space. He was shamelessly groping him while cradling him and holding him down, making the seeker look sleepily disgusted and hissing like an angry cat.

"Shhh, shhh, just you watch little birdie. The show's gonna be interesting!" The black Autobot said with a smirk, mockingly soothing, and kissed the side of the seeker's helm.

Nemesis chuckled darkly, and loomed over Megatron. He bent down and settled on his knees above him, trapping him under him. Megatron,s panel had been removed the day before so this was already out of the way, and nemesis pushed two digits up his valve, feeling him stretch out. he was dry but with some preparation, he started to become wet and eat up nicely.

"I am sure that you wonder what i am going to do with you hum?" nemesis asked casually as he was ravaging Megatron's valve. His panel had already clicked open and free his hardened cable.

"Frag off! Nnnngh!" Megatron arched his back when a particularly sensitive bundle of sensors was hit in the back of his valve. He cried out when those digits were removed and replaced with a large and throbbing cable. "AAAH! Get off me!"

Nemesis started to thrust in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to thoroughly humiliate and claim de defiant Decepticon's Leader. Claiming his spark as well will just be the icing on the cake... "I don't think I would..." he purred, using his claws to roughly caress the most sensitive parts of his unwilling partner's body. He bent close enough and whispered his next words into his audio. "After that, you'll be mine forever. You'll give me what I always wanted... and Heir worthy of me..."

Nemesis smiled at the look of utter shock on Megatron's face, he managed to block a poorly thrown punch from Megatron.

"Never! I'll never carry your pit-spawn!" Megatron snarled struggling more.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Nemesis smirked.

"N-no... Don't touch him.." Starscream hissed weakly.

"I gotta give you something to focus on little cutie." Ironhide said roughly capturing the seeker's lips in a fierce kiss.

Starscream whimpered and struggled sluggishly, he felt too slow and tired. Ironhide caressed his panel and between his leg, makign him heat up nicely until the panel popped open. Two digits then found their way into his valve. Ironhide leaned into his audio and hissed darkly. "Wath my Lord ravage your Master while I fuck your tight little valve, pet..."

Megatron struggled in vain against both the drug and the other mech's harsh pounding. he was not used to this... His valve was aching, stretched more then it had in vorns, and all his systems were sluggish from the drug goven to him. He could hear Starscream's weak protest and begging and Ironhide manhandling his seeker, but he had other things to focus on.

"I will not carry your spawn! I'll rip it out of me the first chance I get!" megatron snarled, fire in his optics.

"I will make sure that you can't do it, now, hum? It won't do at all..." Nemesis replied and he forced his spark chamber to open, baring his spark.

Nemesis gazed hungerily at Megatron's spark, and gently ran his claws over the plusating orb. Smirking at the moan that rose from Megatron.

"I will not allow you to destroy my heir, Megatron. I'll make sure of it."

Starscream moaned helplessly, as Ironhide's fingers continued to ravage his port. This couldn't be happening, this was a nightmare!

Said nightmare only became worse when Ironhide removed his fingers and filled his valve with his cable and moved in and out an agonizingly slow and mockingly gentle pace...

"You... You'll have to... keep me restrained and drugged if you... want this Pit-Spawn to... ever be born!" megatron replied with a low growl, and screamed when his spark was touched. "bastard!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere my pet." nemesis replied and leaned down to nuzzle his pet, then kissed him foercely. When he released him he added, hissing in his audio. "Oh, I can make sure no harm comes to this sparkling. You'll have absolutely NO WAY to harm it, at all."

Ironhide was holding Starscream in his lap, fucking him from behind and making sure he watched the show of his beloved mater being taken and claimed by his Lord. He thrusted slow and deep, and held his legs spread wide for megatron to admire whenever he looked that way.

"You're so tight... Such a cute little whore... no wonders that this Scum likes you so much."

Tears of shame and humiliation slid down Starscream's cheeks, he cried out when a cluster of sensors were hit by a rather deep thrust.

"My, my. Such a beautiful voice. I wonder if my master will allow me to keep you and do whatever I wish... Maybe even impregnate you like he plans to do with him."

He said out loud, not only to see Megatron's and Screamer reaction but to see if Nemesis would allow it.

Nemesis turned his attention to Ironhide and smirked. "A wonderful idea, Ironhide. The seeker is yours." His chest plates opened a moment later.

Megatron was raging internally, the drug making him too sluggish to fight back. "No! leave him alone!" he screamed, growling with anger and pain. His valve was sore from nemesis's actions, and his chestplates were held open so he couldn't close them back. He was helpless, and he hated that feeling.

He tried to push him off, to claw him, bite or hit him, but he was easily overpowered. He HATED IT! he was NOT a helpless little mechlet! When their sparks met, it was like liquid fore was poured inside his chest and his spark cried in agony, tying to shy away. Megatron screamed and arched his back.

"NOOO!" He could /feel/ the other mech's personality at its deepest, and it was like crawling worms and overwhelming darkness. Something even darker then himself, and far crazier... And it was merging with his spark... Creating a sparkling with him... He felt sick to his tanks.

"Megatron!" Starscream cried helplessly as his chest plates were practically ripped open.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. I promise." Ironhide purred into his audio.

Ironhide dipped his hand into Starscream's open chest plates and stroked his spark with mocking tenderness.

Starscream cried and whimpered, weakly struggling in the larger mech's arms, his valve being pounded into and his spark molested. He heard the clisk of the other mech's chestplates opening and then he was looming over him, and pressed their chest together. Merging their sparks...

"No... let go of me!" Starscream cried, pusshing and struggling but it was no good. He ould feel the other inside him, inside his spark, and he felt hopeless. tears were running like rivers down his cheeks and he turned his face away when Ironhide tried to kiss him, and ended up kissing his cheek.

"Aww don't be shy... You're so tight and /cute/... And all mine..." Ironhide dawdled and sped up his thrusts, holding Starscream firmly against his chest.

Megatron was overwhelmed by the sheer /power/ and /darkness/ of nemesis's spark. He wanted this to be over, and he wiggled and fought as best he could to try and dislodge the other. Damn that drug that made him so weak! "Let... go..."

"Never." Nemesis replied, pounding into him, shoving his essence against Megatron hard, making sure that he could not do anything.

Starscream overloaded several seconds later, crying out with unwanted pleasure. The second he overloaded his seeker programming kicked in and he stopped fighting.

When that happened he knew what that meant... He was carrying...

Megatron wasn't far behind the seeker as he overloaded with a pleasurable shout.

Nemesis and Ironhide overloaded at the same, calling out thier lovers names for added measure...

Something had changed inside his spark. He had felt a pull and a twinge, and he moaned, overloading hard just before Nemesis. Was he carrying now? Did it work? He felt ready to tear whatever nemesis put into him right out with his bare claws... Somehow, he felt that it worked...

He was too drained from both the drug and the rape to do anything when he was finally release, except for glaring harshly at the Autobot leader. "I'll kill you... And I'll kill it..." he growled optics dimly shining with anger and rage.

"I'll make sure that you can't. I already told you my Pet." Nemesis replied with a devious chuckle and a smirk on his faceplates. "Your fiery spirit will do well for our sparkling..."

Starscream curled up in himself when he was released and refused to look at his rapist anymore. He was shaking and whimpering softly, his wings tucked close to his body. He was carrying that monster's spawn... And his seeker's protocols forbade him to even think of terminating it...

"I'll kill it the first chance I get!" Megatron snarled.

"I'll make sure that you don't." With that said he punched Megatron dead in the face to knock him out.

Once his pet was knocked out, he contacted Ratchet. "Good news, Ratchet. Your concoction worked."

-Of course it worked. I've used several times on my test subjects. Is phase three ready?- The medic asked.

"More than ready, doctor." Nemesis replied.

When he woke up next, with the worst processor ache in the galaxy, Megatron felt himself so sluggish and slow he could be swimming in thick tar. He groaned, trying to focus his vision, and found himself securely bound to a berth, or table. He hissed, and pulled harder, but his limbs were still strangely unresponsive. Like there was no strength in them whatsoever.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good. Now we can proceed." A rough, grouchy voice said to his right and he snapped his head in that direction.

"Release me! I'll kill you all!" Megatron snapped at the white and red medic tinkering with something he couldn't see on another table.

"That's what they all say... until they come here. And then they can't say anything like this anymore." The medic replied with a deviously cruel glint in his optics, turning around to face Megatron for the first time since he woke up.

"Where's Starscream?" Megatron snarled when he finally noticed that he was alone.

"No need to worry about your seeker whore, Ironhide is taking good care of him." Nemesis grinned.

"You bastard! I'll-" Megatron then winced when Ratchet injected him with something to knock him out.

Nemesis smirked at the heated glare Megatron gave him before going under.

The installation of the new programming went flawlessly. Megatron,s core programming did try to reject the new lines of coding, but Ratchet's skills were good enough to make sure they integrated perfectly in the end. Nemesis came in when he was about to wake Megatron up a few hours later.

"You're just in time my Lord. i was finished, and about to bring him out of stasis." ratchet said turning his head towards the newcomer.

"Good, proceed." Nemesis stood to the side watching intensely as Ratchet brought Megatron online again.

The first thing that Megatron realized when he returned to consciousness was that something was definitely wrong with his coding. Foreign lines of codes were scrolling in his field of vision and he frowned, trying to make sense of it all. That was until he remembered what brought him here and all that happened the day before, and he scowled, trying to work up a rage at this... and finding himself unable to.

Unable to even hate the sparkling that was now growing next to his spark. Unable to even think of harming it or its Sire. properly shackled with what he now recognized as seeker's programming. More specifically, seeker's programming concerning sparklings and carrying protocols...

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4: No hope, no future

A/N: Ok, since some poeple don,t seem to like where we're going with this story, I'll make it clear now. You WILL see an OOC Megatron in here, a MPreg megatron, and later on, even a CARING Megatron. If any of this isn,t your thing, turn back now. That is all.

Chapter Four: No hope, no future

"Seekers are amazing creatures." Ratchet commented. "Loving and caring parents, yet total beasts in the berth."

Nemesis chuckled as he watched Ratchet unhook Megatron from the berth.

"You got that right." A new voice said.

They turned to see a black and orange female seeker leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, Lycanblaze. How was the scouting mission?" Nemesis asked.

"It was uneventful, my lord. They seem to be keeping a low profile." The seeker replied before looking at Ratchet and giving him a suggestive smile.

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate. But no matter, you'll try again in a few days." Nemesis said.

"What shall I do in the mean time?" She said in mock concern.

"I can think of a few things." Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Really?" The femme replied, cocking her hips invitingly. "I demand to see, Mister ratchet!"

The medic smirked and watched as she left the medbay again and sent him a look over her shoulders. She was such a hottie... Seekers always were. Starscream was a good exemple of it... Too bad he was a Decepticon.

"That femme... she's just asking for it!" The medic was all but ready to chase after her.

"Well, don't keep her waiting. She'll tear your optics and cable off if you do..." nemesis replied and watched as ratchet just bolted after the femme. "As for you..." he turned back to Megatron, and the mech bared his fangs at him when he stroked the side of his faceplates in mock-gentleness. "You are now all mine. Your defiance is refreshing, but I can't allow it to continue. With this new seeker programming, you can't hurt neither me nor the sparkling you are carrying. Isn't that perfect?"

His laugh after that was chilling and sent shivers down Megatron's back struts. This mech was mad, and he was trapped in a nightmare... a nightmare he had planned on inflicting on his own Prime ever since the beginning of the war and before.

And he was now the one submitted to it...

Lycanblaze smirked when she heard Ratchet chasing after her, she always had a thing for the sadistic medic, she never made a move though while was with Ironhide. But now that Nemesis was banging Ironhide this was her chance.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ratchet coming around the corner, she slowed her pace before coming to a stop and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Why Hello, Dr." She said seductively. "What can I do for you?"

Ratchet smirked and placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in a way.

He kissed her hard and slipped his glossa inside her mouth. She was searing hot and he was steaming for her. Seekers were his weak point... he always loved their frame and the way they moved and spoke. And that femme was a perfect exemple of it.

"I've wanted you for quite some times now, Blaze. I want to take you, hard..."

"Come on big guy." She replied pushing him seductively against her. "I'm all yours..."

"Mine, at last!" ratchet growled and pulled her towards the berth to frag her into it like he wanted to.

Starscream was laying curled on Ironhide's berth and hugging himself, optics dull and lifeless. he'd been fragged so many times he couldn't even recall how many, his valve hurts, as well as his entire body. He just wanted to die right there and disappear into the floor...

For now he was alone, small reprieve, and he was using that time to gather himself and rest as much as he could. He was trapped... he was carrying a monster's sparkling, and he couldn't do a fragging thing against it, or him. His programming demanded that he keep it alive and well, and keep himself well so the sparkling would grow strong.

But he cursed his damn programming. This wasn't how it was supposed to end... He wanted to carry a sparkling for Megatron, and no one else! That hope was now void and null... Sniffling quietly, he traced invisible symbols on the berth with a claw, he simply wanted to wake up from this nightmare but he knew that it wouldn't work.

He flinched when he heard the door open, he closed his optics and acted like he was a sleep. But instead of hearing the heavy steps of Ironhide, he heard two different footsteps, one recognized as Megatron's footsteps.

He opened one optic and saw Megatron and Nemesis walk past the berth. His master was lead to another berth where he soon wearing a collar that was chained to the berth. The chain was long enough so Megatron could walk over to the berth he was on and possibly even lay down if he wanted to.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone." Nemesis cooed. "And if you are a good boy, I'll give a reward."

"Go frag yourself." Megatron growled.

Nemesis chuckled before leaving the room closing and locking the door behind him.

When they were alone, Megatron sat heavily on the berth, looking at his pedes. He was going to kill that fragger, and damn this programming! After a moment though, he looked back up to Starscream, and their optics met. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say to his Second.

Starscream shifted and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. The silence between them grew awkward and heavy...

"We need to find a way out of this, somehow." Megatron finally said, steeling his resolve. "there is no other option."

Starscream nodded in agreement before absentmindly, stroked his chest where the sparkling was growing.

"I wish this was your sparkling." Starscream said, optics filled with pain.

Megatron's optics softened a bit, he wished that too. Without even thinking about it, he slid off his berth and walked over to Starscream's berth and laid down beside him and gently pulled him into his arms.

Lycanblaze hissed with pleasure as Ratchet molested her wings, she dug her claws into the wall she was pressed against. She simply loved Ratchet's dominate side, it turned her on so much.

"So beautiful... So mine..." Ratchet growled into the back of her neck.

"Then make me yours." She purred and stole a kiss from him.

He growled and bit her neck while rubbing over her panel, coaxing it to open. His was already opening and freeing his hardened cable. "I have all intentions to do so."

And he did, for hours they made love and by the end of the night they were bonded. They did it almost without thinking, it just felt so right. Ratchet had his arms around her then and held her close as they recharged.

Late that night, Megatron was still holding Starscream close to him when Nemesis returned to his quarters. He looked at the two entwined together and had a smirk. They looked so good for each other, and so in love, that controlling them would prove easy...

Instead of disturbing them, Nemesis went over to his own berth and laid down to rest. Ironhide was on guard duty and he wasn't in the mood to play himself.

As he laid down, his gaze once again fell upon Megatron and his whore and thought of way to truely break them.

A sick smile appeared on his face plates as he thought of a way to gain a way to control Megatron... By going after his whore...

With that in mind, he started to think about the way to go about it, chuckling to himself and grinning darkly. Oh yes, that was going to be fun, no doubt about that... And he would break megatron for good with that. he just had to remember to be careful because of Starscream's carrying.

His recharge that night was filled with nice dreams of torments and torture and taking pretty seekers. It was, all in all, a very good recharge. He woke up to find Megatron awake and glaring at him from the space between the two berths, close to him, red optics like fiery pits and fists baled. Nemesis didn't even flinch. He knew that the mech, with the new coding, couldn't lift a finger to harm him.

"I will find a way around it. I will, and when I do, you're dead." megatron said in an almost soft voice, hissing through his dental plates.

Nemesis chuckled softly.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied before getting up and heading to the mini fridge.

Megatron watched him like a hawk, trying to think of a way around his new coding, there had to be a way around it. He growled softlybas Nemesis walked towards them with two cubes.

"Don't worry, I didn't spike them this time." Nemesis cooed setting them down.

Megatron sneered and took the cube, carefully scanning it for anything suspicious. he found none, and took a sip. It was pure. However, he still felt like he wanted to tear something apart. He crushed the empty cube in his hand not caring for the cuts covering his palms now.

"What are you going to do? You will never break my will, nor my spirit. This I can assure you. This coding might collar me for now, but I'll find a way around it sooner or later. You'll see, I will..." Megatron replied with fire, his optics on Nemesis, until he heard shuffling on the berth behind him, and knew Starscream had roused from recharge.

Nemesis downright laughed and slammed his own cube against the nearest wall, where it shattered. "You're so full of fire! A fire that doesn,t seem to want to fade and wane. I love it!" he then grabbed Megatron,s neck and squeezed, hard, making him choke. "But remember this: You're alone, outnumbered, and outgunned. You won't make it even ten meters out this chamber before you're shot down. And..." His optics turned to the pretty seeker now watching them from the berth. "I do have a way to subdue you. never forget that I hold your beloved little seeker's life in my hand. I can do whatever I want with him..."

Fear gripped Starscream's spark at Nemesis' words and he buried his face plates into the blanket's to hide his fear.

Nemesis laughed, he could literally taste Starscream's fear. The seeker would be easy to break, all he needed to do was find his breaking point then he'd be a willing pet.

"Oh yes." nemesis continued, seeing Starscream's fear as he hid amongst the pillows and blankets. "I know ways to break him that wouldn't put the sparkling he's carrying in danger. Soon I'll have at least one willing, compliant little pet all to myself... And you will obey me if you value his life and integrity."

"I hate you..." Megatron hissed, fiats tightened so hard that energon was seeping from deep gouges in his palms. "I hate you! If you dare touch him..." He was once again slammed against the wall, hard, rattling his systems, and coughed when pain raced down his back.

"You STILL don't understands, don't you?! It seems that you need a reminder about who is the Master, and who is the Slave, PET!" Nemesis was starting to get more then fed up with all that defiance. And testing Nemesis Prime's patience was never a good idea.

"Don't hurt him! Please!" Starscream cried, optics wide with fear.

"Stay out of this, Starscream." Megatron rasped.

"You will obey me, Megatron. And you will call me master when this is over."

"Never!" megatron repeated, like it was a mantra, and if he said it often enough then it would be true.

"We'll see." he turned his attention to Starscream, and added, smirking evilly. "But you, on the other hand, will call me Master willingly soon enough."

Starscream scuttled back and huddled against the pillows, clutching the blanket to his chest. "Don't hurt me! I'm not a pet!"

"Keep thinking that, whore." Ironhide said calmly walking into the room.

Starscream's optics widened in fear as Ironhide turned his gaze on him.

"Ironhide, hand me one of your toys." Nemesis said with a smirk.

"With pleasure." Ironhide replied heading toward a desk and unlocked and pulled out a large, ribbed vibrator.

Starscream whimpered when nemesis walked to him and jumped off the berth, trying to get away from the threatening bot. Nemesis easily caught up with him though and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to the berth again.

"Where do you think you're going, pet?" he purred in his audio, crawling over him in the berth and teasing his bared valve. "We haven't even started yet."

"Let go of him!" Megatron roared, trashing in Ironhide's grip. he managed to ram his elbow in the mech's stomach, making him topple over and wheeze in chocked pain. "Starscream!" He cried bolting for the berth.

However he was tackled by ironhide, who recovered very quickly, and ended up on the floor with the large mech on top of him, pinning him face down.

"Oh, you'll pay for that whore!" He hissed in his audio and roughly rammed a knee on his back pinning him down.

"No need to be afraid, little one. You'll enjoy this. Others before you have." Nemesis cooed then turned his attention to Ironhide who was now almost savagely thrusting in and out of Megatron's rear port. "No so rough, love. He is carrying after all."

Ironhide eased up a bit, but kept his thrusts hard and deep, enjoying the look of discomfort and pain in Megatron's posture and optics.

Starscream whimpered as Nemesis lightly pressed the tip of the vibrator into his port, he closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else, wishing this was just a dream.

He let out a loud gasp as the vibrator became too much. "S-stop... Please... It hurts..."

Megatron was trying to dislodge the mech that was thrusting into him like that, but the position made him extremely difficult and uncomfortable to try to do so. He was hurting, and feeling ashamed and humiliated. Ironhide was nowhere near gentle... Still, he /should/ be able to fight more! It was like his strength was somehow sapped by something.

Ironhide knew that he hated it and pressed a hand to the back of his head roughly, making sure he couldn't move at all. "Get used to it, slave. It'll make things easier..." His thrusts were rough and deep, making Megatron gasp and bite back cries at the pain it was causing him.

"Its alright, it's going to fit, you'll see.." nemesis cooed with a dark chuckle, pushing the vibrator a little deeper inside. The vibration was easing the entrance of the object, and soon it was halfway inside, stretching the seeker's valve almost to the limits already.

"Its too big... It hurts... please!" Starscream sobbed, wiggling and trying to move away from the painful invasion.

Nemesis decided to give him a little mercy and allowed him to adjust to invasion. He ran a mockingly gentle claw down a wing, smirking at the heated moan that came from Starscream.

"Give in to me, seeker," He whispered into his audio. "Just give in and I will give you so much pleasure."

Starscream bit back a sob as his port finally got use to the invasion.

Nemesis fully sheathed the toy inside the seeker. "Well, what do you say? Will you give in?"

"I... I..." Stuttered Starscream, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Megatron..." he whispered, his optics darting to where his Lord was being tortured as well, meeting his optics, seeing the desperate need to save them both from this hell in them. "I'm sorry... I'm weaker then you..."

Megatron was being forced to overload. It was painful, and he hated every minute of it, his valve hurting and his spark throbbing. When Ironhide pulled out, he immediately tried to buckle hard and dislodge him. His strenght was only a fraction of what it should be... All he did wa push him slightly away but just enoughto start crawling out and away towards his Seeker.

"No Starscream! Don't give in! Don't do as he says!" he pleaded, the hard edge on his voice covered by his dread and worry.

"I don't want to hurt anymore..." He sobbed, moaning when his wing was stroke again and the toy in his port moved. "Megatron! I'm sorry! Don't hate me!"

"So, seeker? What do you say? pleasure or pain? It's entirely your choice now." nemesis said looking at the two of them with great interest. He moved the toy again slowly and heard the seeker's broken moan. "Chose now. My patience is limited."

"Get back here, I have a new toy I want try on you." Ironhide growled dragging Megatron back over to him.

Starscream mewled as the toy was slowly moved in and out.

"Well, little seeker? What do you say?" Nemesis asked with a smirk.

"I don't want it to hurt any more," Starscream said again unable to look at Megatron.

Then relaxed his body and said voice breaking. "I... Am yours... Master..."

Megatron felt his spark break at this, and his optics were clouded with pain and disappointment. "Starscream, no..." He deflated, almost feeling like all this didn't matter anymore. He was angry, weakened by who knows what - maybe the damn chains they always had on him - and already shackled by that seeker code and the sparkling they forced on him. "Starscream..."

Ironhide seemed to realize what was going on with him, his change of mood, because he chuckled darkly and mockingly gently turned his head to look in his optics. "Aww, what's the matter? Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough. They all break...eventually."

he showed him the toy he took, which looked like a weird double-dildo thingy with ribbed surfaced and bigger than average. His optics widened, as he could certainly imagine where this was supposed to go, and tensed when he felt the tips enters both his valve and back port at the same time. Ironhide calmly moved in front of him, his own panel open and hard cable throbbing. "Now put that mouth of yours to better use than talking..."

On the berth, Nemesis had a triumphant look, and purred, moving the toy a little faster and deeper as a reward for the seeker's obedience. "Good pet. Your former master here should take notes..." He pulled the toy out and Starscream whined at the loss, his valve aching to be filled, close to overloading.

Nemesis chuckled softly and nuzzled him tenderly.

"Don't worry, my pet. You're getting something better." With that said, he opened his panel and slowly entered Starscream.

Starscream moaned with guilty pleasure as his new master sheathed himself inside his port.

"You see now that it is pointless to fight," Nemesis purred as he began to thrust in and out. "As long as you do not fight I can give you endless pleasure as can Ironhide."

Starscream didn't look at Megatron, he couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his optics. He was already ashamed of himself, he didn't want to see it coming from Megatron.


	6. Chapter 5: Hitting Rock Bottom

Chapter Five: Hitting Rock Bottom

_Months later_

Megatron was trying to block off the sounds of Starscream and Nemesis on the berth. He was trying to recharge but with all that noise, it wasn't easy. he let his mind wander since he found himself unable to sleep, and as ever, recalled the events of the last 6 months.

As hard as he was trying, he couldn't find a way to escape. he had tried, of course, several times, but there was just too many Autobots between him and freedom. The last time he tried, a full two months ago, he actually made it out, but was eventually caught up. he hadn't got farther than the closest ruins, an abandoned human city.

After that... he was never left alone. If he hadn't been carrying, Nemesis would've beaten him to an inch of his life. he did received a severe flogging, something that, while crippling and weakening, didn't put the newspark in danger. He was then fitted with a collar that completely drained his strength and left him as weak as a human. And at the complete mercy of whoever wanted him... nemesis had been terribly angered, and his only rules when he threw him to the troops had been NOT to damage him permanently or endanger the sparkling.

The rest... he shuddered when he recalled what happened next. Raped again and again for hours until Nemesis felt he got his lesson. His spirit, however, hadn't been broken, and he hadn't gave in like Starscream had. Starscream... Just thinking of him made his energon both boil in his lines and his plating heat up.

He betrayed him in the worst way possible. He gave in... he was now Nemesis's obedient little pet, jumping at his calls and bending over any way he wanted. it was disgusting, really. Megatron sighed, looking at them on the berth while all he got to rest on was a blanket and some cushions on the corner. he rubbed his distended stomach with a wince. This sparkling was damn big... He was told it was going to be a triplechanger.

He growled and turned his back to them, huffing. he couldn't bring himself to hate the sparkling anymore. It was... not its fault. Was he too starting to give in?...

He shook his head, no he would never give in, he had remain strong and unbroken. He wouldn't break like that idiot he once cared for.

He couldn't harm the sparkling but he still resented the damn thing, he was alway tired, always hungry. Not to mention at times rather horny...

"Y-yes! Right there, master!" Starscream cried, gripping Nemesis' shoulders.

Megatron growled inwardly as jealously gripped his spark. How he wished to hear Starscream cry out his name in pleasure, his betrayal ran deep and there was no way he would forgive such a betrayal.

'I'll escape again, I swear it.' Megatron vowed.

And, willing or not, he would take HIS seeker back with him. At any costs. That little traitor had better be thankful when he did get them out of here. Outnumber as he was though, it might take some times.

'I'll show them all... Starscream is MINE!' he hissed inwardly, glaring at the wall hatefully. He heard footsteps approaching him, and decided not to acknowledge whoever it was that came to him. If they wanted to rouse him, they'll damn well have to work to do so.

"Get up. I know you're not recharging, whore." Ironhide growled and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up with a hard pull. "I've got something to show you..." he smirked, and looked over his shoulder at Nemesis.

"Go on. I'll be there shortly." Nemesis said, finishing up with Starscream.

The seeker cried in bliss as he overloaded and Megatron gave him a disgusted, enraged look. It really hurt him to see Starscream like that. Jealousy was eating at him like a poison.

'It would appear that Seeker's are in deed beasts in the berth.' Nemesis thought with a smirk.

Ever since Starscream stopped fighting him, he enjoyed pounding the seeker into the berth. Starscream also seemed to enjoy it as well.

According to Ratchet the seeker would soon be entering his pregnancy heat cycle as would Megatron. Which would make the next few weeks even more fun.

Nemesis smirked at the thought before pulling out of the seeker. "Did you have fun, my pet?"

"I did, master. Can... We go again?" Starscream asked.

Nemesis chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Later, my little seeker."

Ironhide had dragged a cuffed Megatron to a domed room with a weird-looking ring sitting in the middle. It was wired with many deviced and cables and huming with energy. The center was a pool of shimmering energy, and glowing softly. And just at that moment, a line of a mix of Decepticons and Autobots, all in chains, were laid out of the ring through the shimmering opening by Autobots from this universe.

"No..." Megatron whispered, seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker, The lambo Twins, jazz and Soundwave, as well as a couple of minibots and Soundwave's cassetes, be dragged through it. "NO! What did you DO!?"

"Simple. We studied the way you arrived in this dimension, and managed to open a permanent portal of our own... Oh, maybe three months ago? Since then, we've all but won the war over there, and conquered that universe for our Lord's glory!" the dark Autobot boasted proudly, and Megatron shook his head in denial. It wasn't possible...

"It's not possible... Shockwave wouldn't...!" He was interrupted by nemesis, who just walked in behind him, trailing his obedient pet with him like a loyal puppy.

"Oh, but it is, my dear pet. because we did. Your precious world is all but ours now." he chuckled and was absent-mindedly petting one of Starscream's wing. "As for your Shockwave, I'm afraid that the resistance he offered, while very impressive, was not enough. He surrender only a few days ago."

Megatron was at a complete loss for words, he could see the look of shock on Starscream's face at the sight of his brothers and he thought that Star would freak out but that wasn't the case. The coward simply looked at the ground.

"Where is Shockwave?" Megatron growled.

"After he surrendered, we offered him a place among our scientists... He agreed," Nemesis replied. "He is going to help us find away to defeat the resisting Autobots and Decepticons back on your world."

"Master?" Starscream asked quietly.

"Yes, my pet?"

"What is going to happen to my brothers?"

"Nothing for the moment, my dear."

"Can... Can I see them? When they're settled?" He asked softly, optics hopeful.

"Of course my pet. In a couple of days probably. Would this be fine?" Nemesis asked, his tune kind and almost gentle.

Starscream smiled brightly and stood on the tip of his pedes to kiss him wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you my Master! Thank you! I've missed them so much!"

Megatron was too shocked to say anything. He could only look as the group of Autobots and Decepticons were led away towards the back of the room. Shaking his shock off, his optics darkened, and he clenched his fists so hard they bled.

"What are you going to do with them?..." he asked, spark racing a mile a minute.

"Oh, they'll be given a choice of course, but some of them have already been claimed by my men. They will mostly be slaves, for the ones who don't have any special abilities." Nemesis replied casually, as if discussing the weather.

"And you should give up this fight, Megatron. As you can see, my reach has no limits. And its only a matter of time before I conqure your world as I have this one." Nemesis said, lightly stroking the back of Starscream's helm.

Megatron cursed loudly in both english and Cybertronian before being dragged away by Ironhide.

Ratchet was busy in the medical bay busy tickering with objects, the med bay had grown rather quiet since had finished repairing the injuries of the stock of Autobots and Decepticons from the other Earth.

Lycanblaze smirked as she quietly entered the med bay, as always she found her lover working away on some random project. She could tell just by looking at that her man was tense, he always seemed to get that way while working.

Feeling playful, she snuck up behind him and nuzzled him. She smiled a little when she felt him tense for a moment.

"Do you ever take a break?"

Ratchet had felt her come in, so he didn't jump when she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him. He just looked over his shoulder and gave her a crooked smirk.

"I might, if I have a good enough reason." he purred, kissing the arm that was around his neck.

"Idiot." She teased, and let go of him, taking a hold of his arm. "Come with me handsome. It's time for your break."

Ratchet didn't oppose much resistance when he was pulled towards the back of the medbay and the private quarters he had there.

Megatron was still cursing and trashing when he ws dragged back into Nemesis's room and chained to the wall with those same energy-draining chains he always wore. Ironhide was getting fed up with his attitude and slapped him over the mouthplates, hard.

"Shut it! Now you see how pointless it is for you to keep this fight up?! You have nowhere to return to! Just give up, and enjoy some pleasure, for a change!"

"Go frag yourself! I will never give up, as long as Optimus is still free and alive I shall remain defiant," Megatron growled. "Even if you manage to capture him, he will never break. He is far more stubborn than I!"

Ironhide growled irritatedly. "We'll see, whore."

Before he could stop himself, he spat in his captors face.

That was a huge mistake. Before he knew what happened to him, megatron found himself on his front, his face crushed against the floor, and his aft roughly pulled in a very vulberable position. Ironhide leaned over his back and growled in his audio, his had pushing even harder on the back of his helm.

"You little whore! You'll regret this!" His plating was roughly ripped off his hips, aft and crotch, all of it, not just his panel, and Ironhide added. "You're going to know what pain really means!"

Nemesis had sent Starscream back to their quarters by now, and the seeker was making his way there. he paused at the door, hearing pained screams and sounds of rough handling from inside. Megatron... What had he done now?! Starscream might had given in to Nemesis but he didn't /love/ hi. the only one he ever loved was Megatron...

he couldn,t bear seeing him reduced to such a state. Why was he so stubborn?! Things could be a lot easier! They could even be together, in a way! Now that they had nowhere to return to... he had to see that it was pointless! With a ahrp sob, Starscream threw the door opened and froze in the doorway.

Ironhide was savagely thrusting in and out of Megatron's rear port, there was so much lubricant and blood it was hard to tell which was which.

"Ironhide! Master! Please stop! The sparkling!" He rushed forward and grab the Autobots arm.

Ironhide reacted instinctively, he slammed his arm into the interloper throwing him across the room. He froze suddenly when he heard the cry of pain from his beloved pet.

Turning his head, he saw that he had slammed his arm in to Starsceam! His jaw fell open when he saw a black oil running down his pets chest plates.

He just realized that he had just caused his pet to miscarry...

Immediately, he dropped Megatron to the ground, and ran to Starscream, gathering him into his arms. Maybe it wasn't too late! "Ratchet!" he barked into his comm. "I don,t care if you,re fragging that femme of yours! Starscream,s bleeding, I need you to get your aft to medbay ASAP! I'm coming with him!"

he ran out of the room cradling Starscream securely to his chest, cooing to him, petting his helm, trying to keep him calm while they got to the medical bay. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright. You'll get through. I promise!"

back in the room, megatron was panting, painfully pushing himself off the floor, dazedly wondering what the hell just happened... he heard Starscream, then a crunching sound and a loud crashing, and then he was just... left there while Ironhide left in a hurry. He suddenly realized that Starscream might as well be dead! If Starscream was dead, he would really have nothing to hold on, no hope, nothing he could wish for! he couldn't be!

"NOOOOOO!" He roared, on his knees, not even realizing tears were streaming down his cheeks. "STARSCREAM!"

Starscream had lost consciousness shortly being carried out of the room. He had no recollection of what happened, one minute he was coming to his lovers defense. Another, he had landed hard against the wall with pain in his chest.

Ironhide cursed himself for his hair trigger temper.

'Primus, I am such a fool!' He thought angrily.

Nemesis would never forgive him if they lost the baby because of him.

Ratchet was waiting for them when he reached the medbay and put Starscream down on the berth. Fortunately for the large mech, he was a miracle worker, and since the seeker was six months along, he had chances to save the sparkling.

Ironhide, feeling torn and ashamed, stayed by his side while he worked on Starscream. He wanted that little sparkling to live... as well as his dear sweet pet...

"The sparkling's still alive. However, I need to remove him from Starscream's gestation chamber. Its cracked, and I can't repair it with the little one inside. I'll have to put him in an external gestation tank." Ratchet finally explained after he finally managed to stabilize both the sparkling and Starscream.

"Would it survive?" he asked worriedly, rubbing the unconscious Starscream's helm.

"Yeah, SHE is going to survive. As well as Starscream. She might had sequels I hadn't detected yet, though... We'll see."

"She?! I'm having a daughter?!" Ironhide exclaimed shockwaved and awed at the same time.

"Yes, you dolt. You're having a daughter." Ratchet said rolling his optics.

Ironhide's optics soften as he gazed at Starscream, he beloved seeker was carrying a daughter... His daughter.

'I'm sorry, Star. I never meant to hurt you.' Ironhide thought lightly stroking the seeker's helm again.

In Nemesis's room, Megatron had been left to himself, and he'd become increasingly angry, bordering on mad rage. Starscream couldn't be dead! Starscream was his! HIS! If he was dead, he was going to KILL that fragger and damn the consequences! nemesis would have to keep him chained and shackled all the time from now on just to prevent him from clawing Ironhide's spark out. He was going to show them! he was no one's pet!

Wandering to the door, he was almost shocked when it opened for him, and he stepped outside the room carefully. He didn't waited before bolting though, trying to find Starscream. The medbay was close by, but there were mechs between him and his goal. he didn't see them, just went through them like they were made of cardboard.

until someone a lot bigger and thougher blocked his path of destruction and knocked him in the head, sending him crashing. Nemesis stood in front of his pet, looking down at him with an unhappy, angered scowl.

"I can't leave you alone for a single moment, can I? Where's Ironhide and Starscream?" he asked, hissing out the questions, clenching a fist around Megatron's neck.

His patience was really reaching its limits, and he was starting to think that Megatron wasn't worth all the trouble of keeping him alive. He could easily have him put in stasis for the rest of the gestation period, and then get rid of him... it might be better.

"Medbay... Starscream... Sparkling... Dead..." Megatron ground out.

Nemesis' anger turned into shock and worry as he turned to look at the med bay doors. Starscream and the sparkling were dead? What happened?!

He let go of Megatron and burst into the med bay, Megatron had gotten up and followed after him.

In the medbay, they saw ratchet working on a unconscious Starscream, carefully removing a very tiny form from his gestation chamber and into an external gestation tank. The little form was tiny, sure, but wiggled weakly so it was alive. And it curled contentedly once placed inside the warm, fluid-filled tank.

Ratchet turned around to face them and scowled. "This isn't a cave! You can't barge in like you own the place! I'm conducting DELICATE operations here!"

nemesis was relieved that both Starscream and the sparkling were alive, and he turned to face Megatron. He was not happy with the mech and he wasn't going to just let it slip... However he wouldn't snap right here. The look of pure relief on Megatron,s faceplates was almost painful to watch. he had been sure Starscream was dead... The way ironhide threw him into that wall... he should be! But he was not! he still had something to hold on...

"Apologizes, Ratchet," Nemesis said before turning his attention to Megatron. "Back to the room. Now."

To the surprise of every one in the room Megatron actually obeyed that order and went back to the room.

Nemesis snorted softly then saw Ironhide softly cooing at the tiny creature in the clear tank.

"Ironhide. May I speak to you?"

Ironhide turned away from his little sparkling to look at his Lord. "My Lord, I'm sorry! it was my entire fault! I shouldn't have gotten so angry! It was an accident! I didn't meant to strike Starscream! I swear!" He was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. he was almost dropping to his knees, head bowed, waiting for punishment.

"Come on now, ironhide. They are both alive, and I know you won't do anything like this again, so there is no need to punish you further." Nemesis said magnanimous, putting a hand on Ironhide's broad shoulder.

"Y-yes my Lord..." Ironhide replied, still shaken by all that. "What... what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was going to warn you to be gentle around Starscream, but never mind." Nemesis said.

Ironhide lowered his gaze and looked at his own hand, he could have killed Starscream and his baby.

"One more thing. We're killing Megatron after my child is born."

Ironhide let out an angered snarl at the mention of Megatron's name. "I agree. It was his fault I got so worked up! He's impossible to control, and I don't think he would change."

"Yes, and that is why we're getting rid of him. He's a nuisance, and not worth the trouble." nemesis replied his optics narrowing. "I like my êts to behave. maybe with Megatron gone, Starscream would finally be totally ours..."

Ironhide grinned at this, the prospect more than good. Starscream would finally be rid of this so-called 'love' and be totally free of any bounds. Just perfect then! "That'll be a great improvement. he'll get over it faster than he could if Megatron was still around."

Nemesis could tell that Ironhide cared a great deal for the seeker, not that he could blame him, the seeker was quite the looker.

"When will Starscream be ready to return to my quarters?" Nemesis asked.

"Not for a while. He needs to be around the little one if she's to grow properly in the external tank." Ratchet replied.

"I see, well, keep me informed of his progress. We can't lose him or the sparkling." Nemesis replied and after a last look to Starscream and the sparkling floating in the tank, added. "I'm sure you'll want to stay here, Ironhide. Just come to my quarters when you're ready."

"Yes my Lord." Ironhide replied distractedly as he was back cooing at his tiny daughter in the tank.

Nemesis chuckled at the sight, and returned to his quarters. Megatron had gone there and curled in his corner looking forlorn and beaten. His optics were distant and locked to the floor, and he seemed to be in deep thought.

Nemesis narrowed his optics at him before closing the door.

"Starscream will make a full recovery, he'll have to stay in the medbay for a while." He told his disobedient pet as he made his way to his berth.

"What of the sparkling?" Megatron asked quietly.

"It's alive, it had to be moved to an artificial womb because of what happened. If you behave for more than five minutes, then maybe you visit him tomorrow." Nemesis said with a slight growl.

Megatron bowed his head, and didn't move from his corner. He was so concerned for Starscream, that this was going to beat him into obeying for once. He wanted to see him, make sure with his own optics that both him and the sparklings were alive.

"Alright... I'll behave." megatron replied, and there was no traces of a sneer or growl i his voice. it even sounded subdued.

nemesis lifted an optic ridge at him, only half-believing what he was hearing. "Really now? You'll behave? You must care for that seeker a lot more then you let on then. Lets test it out... Come here and lay on the berth, pet."

Megatron wanted to protest at that, wanted to be an aft and say 'NO' but... He also wanted to see Starscream so badly it hurts. So slowly he stood, and made his way to the berth, laying there. he closed himself up inside so he wouldn't have to feel, not really. He could get through this, for once.

Nemesis smirked as Megatron actually obeyed the command. Once his pet was on the, he placed a hand on his chest, smiling a little when he felt the bulge where his sparkling was growing.

'My child is growing nicely... I wonder if there is a way for Megatron to die in childbirth.'

The dark Prime smirked at the idea as he lightly stroked the area where his heir was growing.

Being a big mech, even at 6 months along, Megatron wasn't showing that much. However, he was still showing that he was carrying, as the sparkling seemed to be big. Maybe bigger than his parents when he grows up. Megatron gritted his dental plates and let Nemesis touch him. The only sign that he didn't like it was the tightening of his fists.

"relax, I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you behave." Nemesis said, grinning at him like a wolf. "You really care for your Starscream, hum? I can see the worry and concern in your optics. You can see him... if you do everything that I told you tonight, without complain of fighting back."

Megatron,s optics flared briefly in anger, but he was so worried for his Starscream... How was he? Was he doing good? Would he or the sparkling have sequels of this? So he swallowed his pride along with his desire to punch the mech in the faceplates, and nodded slowly.

"I will do whatever you want... /master/." he spat the last word like it was acid burning his glossa.

Nemesis chuckled before his hand slowly slid down Megatron's body toward his panel. He was going to enjoy torturing the mech.

Megatron clamped his mouth shut but he couldn't help shivering his touch.

"There's no shame in giving into pleasure, Megatron." Nemesis purred into his audio as he lightly stroked his panel.

Megatron groaned and his back arched a little when his panel was stroke, making him shudder a bit. His panel opened baring his valve and spike housing. He had to fight against himself not to flinch away. He kept thinking of Starscream and how much he wanted to see him.

"You may own my body, but you will never own my spark, Prime!" Megatron spat, and then moaned when his valve was entered by two fingers, stretching him. His spike started to extend and he bit his lips not to make any sounds.

"We'll see about that, my pet. You have two options yet. Obeying me or... Well, I only want that sparkling." nemesis purred into his audio and gave it a little lick.

Megatron shuddered in disgust at the feel of Nemesis' glossa against his audio. He gasped softly as a third finger entered his port, increasing the pleasure.

Nemesis smirked and lightly nipped at his neck, he grinned a little at the heated mewl that came from Megatron.

"That's it, my pet. Give into it, allow yourself to enjoy it."

Megatron moaned again and tightened his fists around the sheets of the berth. His body was reacting so eagerly to those touches, needing some sort of attention. Pleasurable attention, that is... His valve clenched and spasmed around the invading fingers, and he shut his optics, mouth falling open.

"That's it... You're so handsome when you writhe in pleasure under my ministrations. it would be a shame to have to kill you."

And nemesis really thought so, but he also thought that Megatron was too much trouble to try keeping alive. If he could find something to force him to behave... Of course! Starscream! he cared a great deal for hi, that much was obvious... it may be the answer to get Megatron to finally obey and break in. If conquering his own dimension hadn't been enough, then maybe that would be!

Megatron bit back a whine as the fingers were removed from his port, then had to resist the urge to fight back as Nemesis suddenly straddled him.

"Relax, my pet. You will enjoy this. I know I will." Nemesis smirked.

Megatron gritted his teeth as Nemesis started to slide into him.

'Don't fight, don't fight!' He told himself.

Megatron was tense, but he managed to fight back the urge to fight him. The slagger was purposefully going ultra slow, and he could feel every inch of his cable sliding inside him agonizingly slow, stretching him and filling him. It almost made himoverload. That slow torture was horrible.

"You know you like it, my pet. Just enjoy it. There's no shame in enjoying a bit of fun.!" Nemesis's voice didn't even sounded strained, smooth and silky as ever. He gave a thrust and sank a little deeper in the other's port, now filling him all the way. "Give up, Megatron. I already control your Starscream. You know that his fate is in my hands..."

Megatron's optics brightened in anger, he knew that! Starscream had let himself be in this position. He was weak-minded... but he loved that weak-minded fool all the same. He couldn't leave him to fetch for himself. He'd be lost... What would nemesis do to his little Star just to get to him?

"Don't touch him!" he growled, moaning as he was filled and nemesis started to move.

"You are in position to be ordering me around." Nemesis purred, keeping the pace agonizingly slow and mockingly gentle.

Megatron's entire body was on fire and he sank his claws into the sheets and turned his head away when Nemesis tried to kiss him.

'So stubborn and defiant. I'm positive my heir will have those traits. Good, it will mean he will never stop until he wins.' Nemesis thought with a smirk.

Nemesis ended up kissing his cheek, and then down his throat, sucking on the wires and lines there. Megatron moaned and squirmed a bit, but didn't fight back. Good. Maybe he was learning. He picked up the pace slightly as his own pleasure was growing, and traced a line down Megatron's chest and his swollen abdomen. ¸

"Open your spark to me my pet. I want to see it." nemesis ordered, purring the words in Megatron's audio. He knew that the sparkling was now down on the gestation chamber, and it wouldn't hurt him a bit.

Megatron's optics widened and he shook his head. He wouldn't bare his spark! Nemesis could decide to just rip it out and be done with him! Something was telling that he wouldn't, though. He wanted that sparkling he was carrying too much to kill it.

"Why? You already impregnated me..." he asked instead, optics narrowed.

"Insolent pet... I am your master and you will obey my commands!" Nemesis growled, and gave him a sharp, painful thrust, and used his claw to start to pry his chest plating open.

"Do you want to see Starscream tomorrow? Then open your chest plates." Nemesis snarled giving him another sharp and painful thrust.

"Fine." Megatron growled in pain at the sharp thrust.

Nemesis watched as Megatron opened his chest plates, showing him his spark. The Prime had to admit, the Decepticon's spark was a wonder to behold.

He reached down and traced a clawed finger over the orb. He was going to enjoy ripping it out when the time came.

Megatron shuddered and moaned when his spark was touched like that. It was both intensely pleasurable and very disgusting. His spark flared and seemed to tremble at Nemesis's touch. How he hated this... being lowered to the level of a slave and played with like a toy... He groaned and arched his back at another particularly sharp and hard thrust.

"If you kill me... It will kill Starscream as well. He loves me. You'll destroy him..." Megatron said, almost like he guessed what nemesis was thinking.

"Oh, I think that I can live with that. If anything, it will only tame him even more. He wouldn't even think of putting a fight, ever." The dark Prime replied laughing cruelly, teasing his spark more.

Megatron growled angerily but could do nothing else, not with Nemesis' hand on his spark.

Smirking, Nemesis gave Megatron's spark a little squeeze and grinned at the gasp that came from Megatron voice box.

"There are so many ways that I can torture you sexually." He then leaned down and gave his spark a long lick.

Megatron almost jerked off the berth at this, his spark pulsing wildly and flaring almost fearfully. The shock of pleasure was so intense he almost passed out, but managed to hold into consciousness by sheer strength of will. he panted hard, venting hot air in a very shaky way, vents itching and wheezing.

"Do... Do your worst..." he hissed out when he finally found his voice back. "I'm not... afraid of... you!"

"Don't tempt me Megatron. You could regret it!" Nemesis replied, hissing dangerously sweetly in his audio.

The Prime continued to ravage his port for several more minutes before overloading with a roar.

Megatron wasn't far behind him, he soon overloaded with a shout. The Decepticon felt even more tainted then before, he simply want to vanish into thin air and be free of the twisted mech above him.

'Soon. Soon I will be free.' Megatron thought.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter Six: Clash

Chapter Six: Clash

Nemesis looked at his now recharging pet, seeing the tense and pained expression on his faceplates as he recharged. After hours of torturing Megatron every way he could think of that wouldn't endanger the sparkling, he finally decided to have some measure of mercy and let him slip into an uneasy recharge. He chuckled, and lifted a servo to stroke his swollen midsection. That sparkling was going to be strong, stubborn, fierce and determined. All good qualities that would make him a great leader.

His comm. channel beeped and Nemesis swiftly answered the call. "My Lord, we located the other Prime's group. Humans were trying to hide them, but we captured one of them and forced it to tell us where the Autobots were hiding. It was so easy... Those humans still think we are the 'good guys' there." Jazz's voice said through the comm, his darkly gleeful tune still serious.

"That's just perfect. I will come myself to oversee the return of my... counterpart." nemesis replied, a wide grin playing on his features. "He is mine, no one else is the touch him, am I clear?"

"Cristal, my Lord. No one's gonna put a digit on him." Jazz replied with cheerfulness, and added. "We had some trouble subduing this group. They had a couple very big bots on their side. Decepticons and Autobots alike. But we managed, Master! We'll be there in an hour."

"Good, I will be waiting for you at the portal. Good job, jazz, you will be rewarded." nemesis purred through the comm, very happy right now.

Nemesis smirked, this was starting to be a good day. As he moved to get off the berth, he remembered his disobedient pet.

'Right. Almost forgot.' He huffed before chainning Megatron's ankle to a long lead, so he could go to the energon dispenser and the bathroom.

Now that was finished, he was once again eager to meet his softer sparked counter part, hopefully he would be far easier to break then Megatron.

Nemesis arrived at the Portal a few minutes later, and watched as, soon, Jazz and his team hoarded a group of Autobots and Decepticons inside. The first he recognized was Prowl, and then came another Jazz and Ironhide. After them there were a few decepticons. Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane. Those triplechangers were really big and restrained with heavy chains. they sported and most grievous injuries.

And last but not least... Optimus Prime. he was red and blue, had blue optics, and a cold expression in them that spoke volume of his anger. And he looked exactly like he imagined. Perfect. Jazz walked to him, and bowed deep to his Lord.

"The newest arrivals, my lord. They are all yours." The smaller sport's car said smirking wickedly.

"I'm proud of you Jazz. As your reward, you can choose one of those for your own personal slave." Nemesis replied, and jazz nodded, his grin widening even larger.

"Thank you my Lord!" he sauntered to the line of mechs, and picked Prowl out of the line, unhooking him from the others. "Come here sweetspark. you're all mine..."

The captive Prowl looked both startled and uneasy about this dark version of Jazz. But there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was simply allow this worlds Jazz lead him away from the other captives.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be nice." Jazz said with a crooked grin.

Nemesis shook his head as he watched Jazz lead his new toy out of the room.

Optimus was angry, and he was hiding it well, but also terrified. Thos strange Autobots had come out of nowhere 4 months ago. Two months after Starscream and Megatron disappeared in unexplained circumstances. The waged war and destroyed everything on their wake.

Taking over the Earth as if it was nothing. His group was the last to be captured. Autobots and Decepticons alike formed an alliance when it became obvious they weren't wining on their own. it changed nothing. And now optimus was finally starring at the instigator of all this in the face... only to realize he was looking at himself.

And his counterpart was looking back with that snake-like, very devious and evil expression in his optics. he shuddered. That promised nothing good...

"Whoever you are, I ask you to free my mechs. Let them go, and I will stay as your prisoner." Optimus finally said, trying his last card.

Nemesis let out a bark of cold laughter. "You really think you can barter with me? Nothing you say will change my mind. Oh, and I plan on keeping you as my prisoner."

His dark counter parts bark of laughter sent shivers up his spine. This worlds Prime was far more dark and twisted the his world's Megatron.

Nemesis turned his head slightly when the door opened and he smiled when he saw that Ironhide.

Optimus shudders, feeling his counterpart's claws caress his covered faceplates. Behind him he can hear the others are being led outside to another part of the building. To what fate, he wonders, nothing good probably. He opted to say nothing, only glaring warily at the dark Prime.

"Ah, Ironhide, come closer." He purred seductively seeing his lover walk into the room.

Ironhide catch a glimpse of his counterparts and sneer, narrowing his optics at his disappearing back. "Red? Bha! So unbecoming. Black is much better." he commented, and then turn to his Prime. "My Lord, I am here to tell you that Starscream and the sparkling are recovered fine. Starscream is awake now."

"Ah, good. I will see him once I have my soft sparked counterpart locked in our quarters. Why don't you lead yours to Ratchet, I'm sure the good doctor will enjoy using him as a play thing." Nemesis smirked.

Ironhide smirked as well before grabbing a hold of his counter parts shackles and lead him out of the room.

"Then there were two." Nemesis said turning to Optimus.

Optimus balled his fists and glared at his dark counterparts, his blue optics like two shard of ice. This was so wrong... yet it seemed almost logical that there was a mirror image of himself out there. A evil twin, as the humans says... He didnlt lower his gaze, locking optics with the burning rubies of that other evil prime.

"I am not you. You are a monster." he replied coldly, and felt the Matrix in his chest warming, almost as if it was worried too. "What will you do now? You have brought my world to its knees."

"What I'm gonna do? Hmmm... First I intend to chain you down in my quarters, and use you as a toy, along your fiery foe." He chuckled darkly seeing Optimus's shock of surprise. "Oh yes, I have him too, and soon you'll be reacquainted."

"And for the record. You are me, I am your every dark thought you've ever had." Nemesis hissed, running a claw down Optimus' chest.

Optimus felt his spark seize up at his words, there have been times where that's happened. Where he had of killing Megatron in the most brutal of way possible but he had always pushed such thoughts aside.

"Now, I'll lead you to your new home, my little Optimus. I'm sure you'll like it..." nemesis purred with a dark chuckle, and then led Optimus out of the room by the chain attached to his shackles.

Optimus decided to comply for now. he was highly curious, albeit really terrified, of this mech. They walked through a few hallways and arrived to a large double door that nemesis opened with a passcode. He was roughly pushed inside and almost fell to his knees. When he regained his balance and could look around, his optics widened in shock at what he saw.

"Megatron?..." His old enemy was chained to the berth with a long chain and was currently pacing the room with an impatient, restless look upon him.

Upon hearing his name, Megatron turned to glare daggers at Nemesis only to have his jaw drop to the floot when he saw two Primes!

Nemesis smirked at the look of shock on his pets face, it was almost comical. "While I go check on Starscream, you two can catch up."

Before leaving, Nemesis unchained Optimus from his shakles then hooked him up to a lead.

After the other Prime left, Optimus tugged on the chain around his ankle with all his strenght to test. It didn't break or even give a bit. He huffed in annoyance and looked up at Megatron. He couldn't help but see that he was carrying, and this shocked him even more. He never thought of /Megatron/ as the motherly type! It must not be quite willing on his part...

"So he caught you as well..." megatron whispered in a oddly quiet tune, harshness absent from it. "Tell me, is there anyone left on our Earth?"

"My group was the last, to my knowledge. There could be others, but I do not know of their whereabouts." Optimus replied, thinking useless to try to hide things from megatron at this point.

"I see. At least none of your men betrayed you like Shockwave." Megatron said with a growl.

'There's the Megatron I know.' He thought, aloud his said. "Shockwave betrayed you?"

"Yes, the bastard." Megatron growled.

"How did he... betrayed you?" Optimus asked, curious and slightly peeved. Maybe Shockwave had a hand on their capture and discovery...

"He allied himself with that Monster, that's how!" Megatron growled, slamming a fist on the nearest wall. "He sold us out, apparently, for protection and a chance to continue his wicked experiments!"

Optimus's optics narrowed, he was glad none of his men did the same. "I don't know if he had anything to do with our downfall. Maybe he just saved his own hide. That's low, even for him..."

"That or he simply thought it more _logical_ to side with Nemesis." Megatron snarled punching the wall again.

Optimus could tell that Megatron was hurt by Shockwave's betrayal.

The lighter colored Prime went over to his former rival and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Megatron looked at Optimus with wide optics, and bared his fangs in a instinctive manner at the touch. He was still his enemy, and bore a stunning likeness with his tormentor! he shrugged the hand off harshly and stomped away with a hiss of rage. He wanted to tear something apart, and if he was sure that this would piss off nemesis, he would gladly tear Optimus to shreds right there and then.

"Don't touch me Prime! Don't even come close to me! Stay the Pit away from me, you hear me?! I don't want your sympathy!" he hissed at him from the far corner where he retreated, since he couldn't leave that accursed room.

If Optimus was hurt or in any way angered by this behavior, he showed none of it. It was Megatron alright. He wasn't changed in the slightest. That was a comforting thought, oddly. He could hold on just as fiercely here. he merely chuckled and shrugged his shoulder, and went to explore the lavish room they were kept locked inside.

Nemesis entered the med bay and smiled a little as he saw Starscream and the dark colored Ironhide both by the artificial tank, cooing softly to the tiny creature inside.

"Starscream is recovering nicely." Nemesis mused as he caught sight of Ratchet.

"True, but he'll have to remain in the for a few more days. The sparkling needs to imprint on its mother and father." Ratchet told his leader.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Nemesis asked when he didn't see Lycanblaze.

"With the other Ironhide. She will have no doubt seduced him by now." Ratchet chuckled.

"I see, well, I hope you get a good time with your new toy, my dear Ratchet!" nemesis replied with a grin, his optics on the tiny sparkling floating on the gestation tank.

Starscream was cooing at it with his servo pressed to the glass. The seeker was completely taken by the little one and he didn't seem to realize he wasn't alone. Ironhide was beside him and watching the little sparkling just as intensely. The tiny creature was squirming as it was obviously awake, tiny red optics alight and tiny legs and arms flailing.

"My little angel... My daughter...Mommy's here..." he was cooing softly and looking so happy and content.

Ironhide was very angry. He was pissed that he'd been captured, that he'd failed his friend and leader, and now... he was at the hands of a damn crazy femme that wanted nothing but to make him her new toy! Well, he was NOT into femmes. He didn't really dislike them, but he certainly didn't like them in /that/ way!

He wanted his bondmate... His ratchet, not this twisted version of him that he had a glance at when he got there. His spark was aching for him, and calling out to him. he was alive, and he could feel him faintly answer.

'I love you. Ah'll be there fer you, always! Hold on my spark!' he sent through the sparkbond.

"Ah, don't be like that, baby. I'm actually quite fun in the sack." Lycanblaze purred, running the back of her hand down his cheek.

"Piss off, Seeker. I'm not interested." Ironhide growled, clearly annoyed.

"You will be soon enough." Lycan cooed, giving his cheek a lick.

he pushed her with all his might with a snarl and she landed on her behind. he looked down at her with a nasty expression and balled his fists. "Don't you put your nasty whore hands on me! I'll rip 'em off and shove 'em up yet disgusting port!"

He belonged to ratchet, and no one else! That little slut of a femme had better get this through her thick head! besides, he downright hated seekers... She was looking up at him with a deep glare now as she picked herself up. She was pissed! No one ever refused her so bluntly before! Oh but that mech was going to regret it...

"I'll do whatever I want with you SLAVE! If you want to be that way, fine! I'll just beat obedience into you!" She hissed, and she meant business. He had humiliated her! he would pay!

Ratchet and Nemesis narrowed their optics when a commotion coming from the next room caught their attention.

On silent agreement, both Medic and Leader headed toward the closed door that lead to the next room.

Ratchet's optics widen and jaw dropped when he saw that Lycanblaze was against the far wall with Ironhide's hand wrapped around her throat.

ratchet shook himself out of his torpor in time to see the large mech being wrenched away from the femme by the Prime and thrown into the nearest wall where he crashed. Ironhide yelped in pain and surprise. The dark Prime had moved so fast that none of them saw him until he was right onto the mech and grabbing him! he crumpled to the floor and just glared up at the others in the room.

"Ah'm no one's SLAVE ya hear me! Ah'll die before Ah become a pet!" he hissed, his blue optics shards of cold ice in his anger-filled faceplates.

he then leap to his feet and at the prime,s throat... only to be put down again this time by a precise, chirurgical strike to the back of his neck by ratchet who had come up behind him. He narrowed his optics and nudged the unconscious form with the tip of his pedes.

"Slagger..." he spat, and then turned to Lycanblaze who was rubbing her sore throat. "What happened?"

"He went berserk on me when I tried to seduce him. He apparently hate femmes, and seekers even more... I'm not sure I want this psycho around, love!" She replied looking at him with angry optics, sneering down at the red mech. "Throw him to the troops for all I care!" And then she stormed out with a huff.

"Well, her ego's been bruised." Nemesis observed.

'That's an understatement.' Ratchet thought as he looked down at the unconscious mech through narrowed optics.

"Throw him to the troops, maybe a few weeks with them will calm him down." Nemesis suggested.

"I'll do that." Ratchet replied.

That was going to be hell for the fiery red mech, and Ratchet was quite aware of that. Maybe it would tame him, and make him willing to accept a master's orders. He sneered down at the unconscious frame and kicked him lightly again.

"I'll leave you to that, now. I need to go see what my own pets are getting at. Wouldn't want them killing each other." Nemesis finally said, and he left the medbay to return to his quarters.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a heavy silence. The two mechs had settled into opposite sides of the room and were observing each other tensely. The animosity between them, especially coming from Megatron, was obvious, and hard to ignore.

Nemesis could understand why Megatron was acting like this. Optimus was the spitting image of himself only with lighter coloring.

'I wonder if I can use that against him?' He mused.

Aloud he said. "Well, I see you two are getting along."

Megatron huffed and looked away from the both of them, looking very tense. Nemesis grinned and walked into the room, towards his other pet. he could take care of moody Megatron later... And use that obvious rivalry the two shared against them.

Optimus looked up when he approached, and tensed visibly. His dark counterpart made him very uneasy and he hated feeling so helpless. He glared minutely and stood up. No way was he going to face him sitting on the floor!

"Are you going to fight me, or are you going to yield?" Nemesis said casually, eyeing him like a predator would a hapless prey.

"I will not yield easily, Nemesis. You will have to break me!" he spat, anger bubbling to the surface. "You destroyed my world and enslaved my men! I am not going to lay down peacefully!"

Nemesis simply smiled then punched Optimus dead in the face. "Unlike Megatron, your not pregnant. I can be as rough and violent with you as I want."

Megatron was quite shocked by the sudden punch, although not as shocked as Optimus as the punch had brought him to one knee.

Optimus yelped in pain as his nose was crushed and went to one knee a hand flying to cover the bleeding appendage. he looked up at his nemesis with pain, anger-filled optics.

"You can beat me to an inch of my function, i will still not yield!" he spat, some blood trickling down his faceplates and through his fingers covering his nose.

Nemesis lifted him by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind him, his expression demonically evil. "If you think I will simply beat you, you are gravely mistaken, Optimus. And by the way... there is only one Prime, and this is /me/!"

"You are not a true Prime, Nemesis," Optimus growled. "You lost that title when you chose darkness."

"Ha! It's better to be feared then loved." Nemesis hissed. "With fear, comes respect. And you will to respect me, as will Megatron."

"Blow it up your aft, Nemesis." Megatron snarled at the mention of his name.

Nemesis turned towards his other pet, who was watching with what looked curiosity and interest at what he was doing. He merely chuckled and gave him a fanged grin. "I'll deal with you later. Remember: if you want to see Starscream, you must obey my commands."

Optimus hissed at nemesis when he squeezed his throat and held him against the wall, He felt his other hand trace the seams of his chest armor, and squirmed against him, trying to dislodge him. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, and kicked him in the guts with his dangling legs.

Nemesis grunted in pain and let go of Optimus' throat.

Seizing his chance, Optimus attacked Nemesis showing the false Prime no mercy.

Megatron was startled by the sudden turn of events but smirked as he watched Optimus beat the shit out of Nemesis.

His rival was letting Nemesis a chance to fight back much less defend himself.

'I believe that I have a possible ally...' Megatron thought before running over and helpping Optimus beat the shit out of Nemesis.

They both were beating the scrap out of him, and Nemesis was having a hard time trying to fight them off. Optimus realized that they had to escape like... now or they wouldn't get the chance. He started for the door, but many things happened at the same time.

The chain on his ankle made him trip, and megatron just barely dodged around him, but was stopped by his own fragging chain. The door to the quarters opened to reveal Ironhide with two other mechs he didn't immediately recognized, and finally both found themselves tackled to the floor.

nemesis was picking himself up, and he was very pissed. He stalked towards his prisoner, bleeding from the nose, and dented all over. He motioned for Ironhide to bring out the chains, and he and the two others - looked like Prowl and Jazz - helped him chain the two mechs up by their wrists.

Optimus and Megatron soon found themselves chained to the wall with Nemesis, on the other side of the room sorting through random objects.

Ironhide was beside his lover, glaring daggers at them every now and again.

Megatron turned his head slightly to look at Optimus.

"I'm willing to put our rivalry aside in order to escape this hell hole." He hissed quietly.

Optimus gave him a stern look and nodded. "I see the logic in this. I agree... But for the moment, and in your condition, it doesn't seem like the best option..."

"Don't worry about this... Any sparkling I would carry is strong enough to support a bit of roughhousing! We don't have much time!" he was watching Nemesis warily and the mech seemed to finally have found what he was looking for, and making his way towards them again.

Optimus bit back the sharp reply that came to him, because Nemesis was right in front of them with Ironhide by his side. prowl and Jazz were staying on the sidelines but seemed like they wanted to watch the show. He was holding a three-tailed energon whip in one hand, and a nasty looking dildo in the other. One toy for each of his pets, it seems.

"I will beat obedience into you, and if I have to break you completely and then put you back together to d so, so be it!" he cracked the whip against the floor, and gave the dildo to Ironhide. "Why don't you take care of Megatron, dear? I will teach this Prime a lesson..."

"With pleasure, my lord," Ironhide said giving Megatron a slag eating grin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Megatron bared his teeth in silent growl as Ironhide drew closer. He hissed in discomfort when the mech roughly groped his panel.

"Consider this pay back for the nearly causing the death of my daughter." Ironhide hissed into his audio.

And with those words, he shoved the large, nasty dildo up Megatron's port, impaling him painfully. he turned it on high setting and wedged it into place. he leaned closer to Megatron's audio and hissed, angry and cruel.

"I will never let you come close to your /precious/ seeker ever again... You'll never lay optics on him or my daughter. I'll make sure of it..."

Megatron let out a pained scream when he was stretched so violently, his already torn panel making it just too easy to reach his port and therefore damage it. He bared his fangs and snarled at Ironhide. "Your Prime... Has the last word. if he says... I can see him... then I will."

"We shall see, whore." Ironhide growled, roughly thrusting the toy in and out.

Megatron hissed in pain, pulling on the chains in a failed attempt to break them.

"I can convince Nemesis to not allow you to him... Ever."

Megatron could feel the sparkling inside him squirming in distress at his pain. He was moving, and kicking, and the large mech gasped and twisted in his restraints. "You can't... I'll find a way..." He hissed, sweat covering his body as he was tortured like that.

"Oh, but I can. You'll see... And you'll regret it!" Ironhide replied, shoving the toy in and out even harder if possible. Megatron's valve was bleeding and he was sure something was torn in there.

Beside them, Nemesis hadn't been inactive either. The first thing he did was to tear off most of Optimus's armor plating, and toss them in a pile to the floor. Being almost completely 'naked' now made the Prime very vulnerable, and he was covered in energon from where the armor cut him or tore in his protoform when it was roughly removed.

"You think you can defy me?! I will teach you your place, slave! You will be begging me for mercy before I'm even through with you!" He wrenched open his chestplates, and pulled out the matrix that was glowing against his spark.

Optimus screamed, this was like losing a limb! the matrix was a part of himself and had been for eons! He seemed to shrink and lose a lot of his presence when it was forcefully removed, and nemesis put it aside on a table nearby nefore returning to torturing his pet.

"You're not a Prime anymore, you're just Optimus, and you're /mine/ to do with as I please!" He hissed and started to whip him with the energy whip, lashing all parts of his body thoroughly.

The Matrix may have been brutally removed but Optimus still felt like a Prime, he could still feel the presence of his predecessors.

That gave him strength, he made little to no noise as Nemesis savagely whipped him with the three tailed whip.

'I will remain strong, I am still a Prime!'

That did nothing but enrage nemesis more, and his brutality increased as he whipped his slave. He could see the defiant look in Optimus's optics and it reminded him of how Megatron always look at him. Another defiant one, another unbreakable stubborn slagger? he roared and flogged him even harder if possible.

Optimus was on the verge of passing out, but holding form to his consciousness. He wouldn't let him win... he might be vulnerable, weakened and diminished physically, but his mind was untouched. He saw warning of damage and low energy in his HUD, and could do nothing about it as they got more urgent and blinking red.

"I will... not... yield..." he said before stasis finally claimed him.

Roaring with barely contained rage, Nemesis through the whip at the wall where is cluttered to the floor harmless.

Megatron yelled as he was forced into a painful overload where he too lost consciousness.

"They're both a bunch of weaklings." Ironhide snarled removing the toy from Megatron's port.

"They'll both be executed, publicly! I can't tolerate to have slaves that won't follow orders! That, primus forbid, had /spirit/ and /strong will/!" Nemesis was so pissed off that he wasn't quite thinking clearly. However, he was being frank on one point: those two seemed to want to be more trouble that they were worth. "Their sparks will be torn off in the throne room! No one defies me and lives! megatron had already outlived his usefulness... Without their Leaders, both factions will crumble and bow to my will more willingly!"

"After the sparkling is born, my Lord? You won't risk killing it won't you?" Ironhide asked, not too sure about his Lord's answer at this point. He had rarely seen it so deeply enraged.

"Of course after! And it'll be better that way! This sparkling won't have bad influence to color its judgment!" Nemesis hissed, glaring at the two slumped, unconscious for as if trying to melt them with his optics.

"Ratchet!" Nemesis all but yelled. "If your finished nursing your lovers ego, get your aft down here now!"

-As you wish, my lord.- Came the slightly annoyed reply.

Nemesis turned his seething gaze on Ironhide who took a step back without meaning to.

"Bed room. Now."

Ironhide complied, and they ended up having the fiercest, more kinky bout of interfacing he could remember having. it was like Nemesis was deversing all his anger and frustration in the act of fragging him through the berth. But Ironhide was seriously not complaining...

It was only hours later that he collapsed back into the berth with a groan and could finally rest, his valve and spike sore from too harsh and too long activities. Primus, Nemesis must have been very pissed off.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 7: Iron Will

Chapter 7: Iron Will

Starscream returned to the room a few days later. He was good enough to leave the medbay, but he still spent most of his time there. He was worried for Megatron and impatient to see him, to make sure he was in one piece and not getting himself killed yet. He loved him... He might act submissive and obedient to his masters, he loved only Megatron. That would never change...

When he walked into the room, he saw that Megatron wasn't there, but there was another bot here. His optics widened like saucers at the sight that greeted him.

"O-Optimus Prime?! How?!" he exclaimed out loud, even if he was beingalone for now.

"Its a long story, Starscream." Optimus said calmly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere as you can see." Starscream replied.

Optimus chuckled. "Good point."

"So... what happened, and how did you get here?" Starscream asked, walking to Optimus and sitting down close to him.

"THEY happened... One day those Autobots literally appeared out of nowhere, and started to take down both our factions. We were taken by surprise. They are even more ruthless then the Decepticons, using tactics they wouldn't even dare to imagine... Many mechs died in that first wave. I was lucky enough to escape with a group composed of both Autobots and Decepticons."

Optimus's voice was filled with anger and resentment as he remembered what happened. They had been attacked brutally and without mercy. They stood no chance, not even knowing where the enemy was coming from, so unable to fight back. Starscream looked displeased, angry even, and his fists were clenched at his side.

"No one escaped? No survivor, none at all?" he finally asked, red optics looking into Optimus's blue ones.

"Not to my knowledge. We were the last group." he confirmed and Starscream wanted to cry. This was so unfair...

Optimus saw how upset Starscream was about this and put an arm around him. He smiled a little as the seeker laid his head on his shoulder.

"Where's Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"I believe Nemesis said something about running some tests to see how the little one was growing." Optimus replied, gently rubbing the seeker's shoulder.

"Ah... I want to see him. I want... to tell him something." Starscream replied with a sniffles, his faceplates still buried in Optimus's shoulder. "They have planned to kill him. I overheard Nemesis and Ironhide when they thought I wasn't listening..."

Optimus patted the seeker's back gently between his wings. Starscream let out a little purr and his wings twitched. Optimus could see that he was hurting... he hadn't seen the seeker's behavior until now and had no idea that he had decided to just stop fighting and let them have their way. He wouldn't really care, honestly. He was hurting and tears were running down his cheeks.

"We won't let that happens, Starscream. I won't let them kill him." Optimus whispered in his audio, softly. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes..." No point in denying the truth. "I want him to be safe! Why won't he just stop fighting and accept his fate?! It's not so bad! I can be nice, even... They are evil, and all, but they can be caring and tender if they want to..." Starscream sobbed as his emotions got the better of him. "He must hate me now... Because I'm weak... I've given up... But I don't want to hurt! He shouldn't keep fighting either, nor should you or anyone else! Its pointless, can't you see?! Even if you managed to escape, with or without Megatron, then what?! What can one, or two, mechs do against Nemesis's armies?" Starscream wailed, desperately clinging to Optimus, his face stained with tears. "Please, just let go! Please... I don't want to see Megatron die!"

Optimus rubbed the seeker's back, letting him sob into his chest.

'We can't give up hope, Starscream,' Optimus wanted to say. 'In the end, it's all we have.'

"The sparkling is growing nicely. And if you wish to know, you're having a mech." Ratchet said, reading the results.

Megatron was laying on the berth on his back, optics bright and looking tense. He looked up at the medic when he said that, and his optics brightened a bit. A mech... He was going to have a son! His hand came to rest over the swollen belly protectively in instinct.

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'm very pleased with those results..." Nemesis replied with a smirk, reaching to caress the still growing sparkling. Megatron shuddered and tried to move away but there was really no room here.

"Now, you'll have to come back every week for a checkup. It won't be much longer until the sparkling is born, and it needs monitoring." ratchet added, looking at nemesis and megatron quite sternly.

Which meant he couldn't punish Megatron for being... Well Megatron.

'Oh, well. I can always take it out on Optimus.' Nemesis thought with an inward smirk.

"Very well, Ratchet. What of the little one in the tank?"

"Surpringly well. She reconizes her parents which is good, but she will need to remain in the tank for a couple more months."

"that is good to hear. Let Starscream come in here as much as he wants to, it would help his daughter I think." nemesis replied with a half-smirk. "As for megatron, I'll make sure he doesn't exert himself."

"Don't beat him up too much, or he could lose the little one." ratchet just warned sternly, knowing his Lord very well. "Play with your new toy for a while."

"I know. I'll just let him be. His punishment will come in due time." Nemesis said, and turned around to leave the room. he wanted to return to his own room and play a bit with his new pet.

Starscream had cried himself to sleep, his head lay Optimus' lap, he purred softly in his sleep as the prime lightly stroked his helm.

Optimus smiled softly at this, finding it adorable. He noticed how young Starscream looked while he slept and his optics softened.

'He looks far to young to go through something like this.' Optimus thought.

Optimus was snuggled close to him, and looked peaceful in his sleep. Optimus felt bad for him... Such a young, easily influencable spark shouldn't be subjected to the horrors of war and of this situation... He was rubbing his helm soothingly, and snapped his head up when nemesis entered. His optics authomatically narrowed.

"I see you're getting comfortable. Enjoying yourself?" The dark prime asked, smirking at the sight of them. "Don't get too comfortable, though, because it won't last long."

"Shut up, Nemesis. I won't listen to your insults." optimus replied with a low voice not to disturb the recharging seeker in his lap.

Nemesis simply chuckled, he was going to enjoy ravaging the former Prime.

Optimus followed Nemesis' movement like a hawk would its prey but instead if prey it was an enemy.

Feeling Starscream shift slightly, caught Optimus' attantion.

Starscream was having a nightmare, and he started whining and squirming, holding into Optimus harder, claws digging in his plating. The seeker's wings were quivering and stiff, and he was mumbling things in his recharge. Optimus had a worried look, and rubbed his helm soothingly, ignoring Nemesis to focus on him.

"That's ok, Starscream. You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you." He soothed, voice low and caring.

Starscream didn't seem to react much and his squirming and mumbling didn't stop. They seemed to get worst, and he was holding into Optimus hard enough to hurt now, leaving deep gashes in his plating with his claws.

Optimus grunted quietly at the pain but ignored it, he hadn't even noticed that Megatron had entered the room.

"Its ok, Starscream. Your safe." Optimus softly cooed.

Starscream kept whimpering and muttering in his sleep.

Upon entering the room and seeing how distressed his little Starscream was, Megatron immediately ran to them and knelt beside his upset, shaking little seeker. He cooed softly at him and started rubbing his wings, tracing circles against the trembling, soft plating.

Starscream seemed to start to slowly relax at this and soon, he had stopped squirming and mumbling, and was again sleeping peacefully. Maybe Megatron,s presence soothed him more than his touches, but it worked nonetheless. Megatron looked up at Optimus then and their optics met. He looked worn out and very worried.

"I don't want him to suffer, Prime. He doesn't deserve that..." Well, he had been less then caring or loving for him prior to their arrival in this hellhole... and this thought brought shame to him now. "I need to make it up to him somehow."

"I know and I agree. He is far to young tu suffer as much as he has." Optimus replied as the seeker continued sleeping peacefully.

Megatron sighed in agreement, his optics locked on the beautiful seeker.

"Well, isn't this disgustingly sweet." Nemesis said aloud.

Optimus almost jumped then, he had manage to almost forget that nemesis was still there. He glared at him and his grip on the seeker got a little tighter. "You really are a pervert, enjoying seeing a bot in pain, aren,t you you sick bastard?" Optimus said wih a hiss in his voice.

"That I am, I won't deny it. And you three makes such a cute, sweet picture. But Starscream isn,t yours..." he looked directly at megatron saying it, his optics narrowed like slits. "he's mine. i can do as I please with him, and he won't even complain!"

"Being brainwashed into a plaything isn,t what i call a nice fate, Nemesis! He's too young to know any better!" optimus snarled, getting really pissed now.

"He was mine before being yours, you bastard!" megatron snarled as well, baring sharp fangs.

"Really? Did you tell him that before coming here?" Nemesis smirked.

Megatron growled again but he knew that Nemesis' words had a speck of truth. He never told Starscream, in fact he had treated the seeker like trash.

"Now he knows. That's what matters." Megatron replied finally, and took Starscream's limp hand in his own, rubbing the back softly, and the thing clawed digits.

Starscream's hand closed around his own and tightened as if he didn,t wanted to let go. Megatron had a victorious smile at this for nemesis and Optimus smiled kindly.

Nemesis narrowed his optics at that smile Megatron was giving him but he didn't have time for him at the moment, as his comm link had just beeped.

"This is Nemesis. What is it?"

-I request an audience with you, my lord.- It was Shockwave.

"Very well, I will meet you." Nemesis replied, curious about what the former Decepticon wanted. he looked at his captives and said, smirking. "You're lucky, you'll have a bit more rest for now. I must go. Your former loyal Guardian wants an Audience."

"That traitor!" mefgatron exclaimed, fists tightening. "I'll rip his spark out!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should take notes from him He got the right idea deciding to side with the winning side." Nemesis replied with a cruel laugh.

He left a moment later, and Megatron was still glaring at the door after a while he was gone. Optimus observed him, still petting the sleeping seeker, who was starting to stir out of recharge.

Upon entering the scientist's Laboratory, the dark lord immediately noticed that Prowl from Optimus' world was making out with the dark colored saboteur.

"Care to explain to me what that is all about, Shockwave?" Nemesis asked as he approached the one eyed mech's work bench.

"I enjected Prowl with a chemical that makes the mech believe he or she is in heat. As you can see that the chemical works." Shockwave replied.

"Hmm, I see. Why exactly did you create it?" Nemesis asked curiously.

"I overheard a few of your soldiers complaining about thier... new berth partners continuously fighting thier advances."

"That is very interesting Shockwave..." Nemesis said looking at the amorous SIC making out with his jazz like he really wanted it. "Is there any other effects to that chemical?"

"yes, my Lord. It also makes the mech a lot more... malleable and easy to convince while under the influence. they lose a fair bit of free will, and obey to the mech that their 'heated' processor choose as their master."

"That is... really helpful, Shockwave. You did a good job.! nemesis praised, really impressed by the mech's discoveries.

"Thank you, my lord." Shockwave said with a dipbof his head.

"How long does it take for it to affect the mech under its influence?"

"It affected Prowl in a matter of minutes. Jazz, please do not mate with Prowl on my second lab table." Shockwave requested.

"Sorry, doc. Prowler and I will just leave then. C'mon, baby lets take this to my room." Jazz purred.

'I can test this on my pets... That should make them more compliant...' The dar Prime thought to himself, a evil smirk blossoming on his lips. "Is this chemical possible to use on carrying mechs?"

"It should not have any adverse effects on an unborn sparkling, my Lord. However, if you want to try it on a carrying mech, I would suggest caution." The scientist replied tilting his expressionless face.

Jazz had dragged Prowl out by that time, and they were alone in the lab. Nemesis walked closer to Shockwave and asked, eyeing the vials on the lab table. "Give me a few samples. We'll see how defiant those two stays with that little treat."

"As you wish, my lord." Shockwave replied before reaching down and handing him two small vials.

Nemesis grinned as he took the vials, he quickly thought of a way to administer the drug.

"Thank you, Shockwave. Continue the good work." Nemesis said before leaving.

Starscream, after waking up, almost immediately ran into Megatron's arms and buried himself against his chassis, sobbing again in relief to see him alright. "Megatron! My Lord! You're fine! I... I was so afraid you were killed!"

"Shh, shh, my Star. I'm fine. I'm hard to kill, as you should know, hum? My lovely little backstabber..." he chuckled and nuzzled him softly, making him coo in delight.

"Nemesis wants to kill you! He'll do it when the sparkling is born! Make it look like you died in childbirth!" he blurted out hurriedly, and his optics were wild and widened with fear, darting frantically from side to side.

Megatron's optics narrowed and he bit his lips. He was expecting something like that from his 'Master'... But that would mean he would leave Starscream alone here with those sadistic monsters... His love, the one that stole his spark! he won't let it happens...

"Please, please, stop fighting him! I don't want you to die!" Starscream wailed, clinging to him fiercely with his sharp claws.

Megatron hissed a bit at the sharp bite of Starscream's claws.

"Starscream, please calm down." Megatron said calmly.

"How can I calm down when I know that he is going to kill you after the sparkling is born!?"

Megatron took hold of Starscream's chin and forced him to look up at him. "Starscream, look at me. Listen to me. I'm not going to die, ok? I'm going to be here with you until the end."

"How can you be so sure? ratchet can make sure you die while giving birth! Megatron..." He whimpered, tears streaking down his face. "They won... You're just one mech, and he'll crush you like an insect if you continue to fight him! Just... I'm not saying that you can't be defiant and hold to your pride. I did. In my spark I'm not broken! You know why?"

Megatron shook his helm, the intensity in Starscream's voice rendering him speechless as the seeker's red optics lock into his. Starscream clung to his shoulders and brought his faceplates inches away from Megatron's.

"Because you're here. It's you that gives me the strenght not to break, even if I understood that looking like you do outwardly is the better option to avoid pain and punishments that are unnecessary."

Megatron looked at Starscream for the longest time then let out a started noise when the seeker kissed him with heated passion which he returned with equal passion.

Optimus raised an eye plate at the sudden change. One minute they were yelling at each other... The next they were on the verge of mating.

Megatron couldn't care less if Optimus was watching or not. he kissed his seeker back just as fiercely, slipping his glossa inside his mouth. Starscream was pressed against his front, but was still careful of the sparkling growing there. When they separated, he pressed a hand there, and said sadly.

"I wish this was mine..."

"So do I... It would make it better, at least." Megatron replied, pressing another kiss to Starscream,s mouth.

Optimus was looking away from them to at least give them a bit of privacy in their moment. If anything, they had at least resolve their issues being because they'd been forced to. Now if they could just be together...

Optimus got off the berth and headed to the book shelf to see if there was anything to read.

Megatron laid back with Starscream straddling his waist.

"Take me, Starscream... I'm yours."

For a moment Starscream was surprised, if not shocked, by Megatron's show of submission. Then he let out a happy, lustful little purr and leaned down to kiss his lover while running his claws down his front towards his heated panel. "Open up for me my Lord..." he whispered in his audio, giving it a little lick.

Megatron obeyed the sweet command without a second thought. His panel clicked open, baring his already wet valve and stiffening cable. Starscream purred again at the sight, and smirked, slidding down his body with kisses and licks until he was hovering right above the desired parts.

"Come on my little Star. Don't tease an old mech..." megatron moaned, red optics ablaze with passion.

"This is all for me? Hmmmmm! I think I'll taste my treat first!" he playfully retorted and took the head of the swollen cable in his mouth, slowly making his way down the length with gentle sucking and licks.

Megatron moaned happily, back arching a bit. He had forgotten that Starscream had a rather talented glossa.

'Why did I ever treat him like he was worthless? I was such a fool.' Megatron thought, reaching down and lightly stroking the side of Starscream's helm.

He moaned again when Starscream purred at his touch.

Starscream bobbed his head up and down the large throbbing shaft, and squeezed the base with his slender, thin hands. He purred around the length and leaned into the touch to his helm. Red optics met and Starscream increased his pace.

Megatron was already on the verge of overloading. he moaned loudly and arched his back again, his hand moving to touch the top edge of a wing, making it twitch and fan towards him.

"Oh Starscream! More! You're so good!" He panted, baring his sharp dentas in a lust-filed cry.

Starscream revving his engine threw Megatron over the edge, he shouted Starscream's name as he overloaded.

Star happily drank the lube that spurted into his mouth, he loved the flavor of it as strange as that sounded.

Starscream pulled away and licked his lips, giving Megatron a cheeky, lusty smirk. "Did you enjoy that, my lord?"

"Very much, my beloved seeker." Megatron panted.

"Would you want me to take you now, my Master?" Starscream asked then, smiling lustfully, a mischievous glint in his optics.

Megatron's arousal just piked up again at this proposal, and he moaned aloud in answer, opening his legs wider to show his leaking valve. "Take me my lovely seeker. I'm all yours..." He purred, rubbing the wing closest to him.

"As you wish..." Starscream leaned over him and lined is very hard cable to the dripping valve, and slowly pushed inside, moaning at the tight feeling.

Megatron moaned with pleasure as he was filled by the seekers cable. He gently gripped his lovers hips once he was filled to the brim.

"This feels so... Good..." Starscream mewled, taking a moment to adjust inside his lover.

Megatron moaned in agreement. He was soon lost in pleasure as Starscream began to thrust in and out of his port at a slow and pleasurable pace.

Since they apparently forgot all about him, Optimus had retreated to the opposite side of the room and offlined his audios, focusing solely on the book file he found. He was so not listening to these two going at it... the images alone were enough to fry his processor. Did they had to start interfacing while he was right there in the room?! Better to just ignore them...

Megatron pulled his lover even closer, and kissed him fiercely while he was being filled so nicely. His valve rippled and clenched around the invader, and he dug his claws in his shoulders in pleasure. Starscream was large for a mech so lithe... and Megatron sure wasn't complaining.

"Star! Faster... Harder! Please..." he begged, arching his back and moving to meet the seeker's thrusts.

Starscream fulfilled his lover wish by increasing his thrusts, going harder and faster. He smiled upon hearing his mater's cry of pleasure.

"Oh, Star! Yes, just like that!"

Starscream arched his back letting out of his own as Megatron gently pinched the edge of a wing.

Starscream moaned and twitched his wing, speeding up his pace inside his lover. It only took a few more moments for him to overload inside Megatron, and he cried out his name in bliss. "Ooooh Megatron!"

This was all it took to trigger Megatron's overload and he roared his release, his valve clenching hard around the spike inside him. He dug his claws in his hips and arched his back, optics blazing.

Optimus did as if nothing was happening...

The force of their overload knock one another out cold. Starscream slumped forward and laid next to Megatron snoring cutely.

As cute as Optimus found Starscream's snoring, he was simply glad for some peace and quiet.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 8: Loss

A/N: I don't know how many more chapter there will be for this story, but it doesn,t feel finished yet so DO NOT FEAR! More twists are to be expected!

WARNING: Character's death... sort of.

Chapter Eight: Loss and Sorrow

When nemesis finally returned to his quarters, the two lovebirds were still sleeping soundly in each other's arms, and Optimus was reading an history book. He looked up when he entered, and for once his expression was calmer and more relaxed. he lifted an optic ridge and had a slight smirk.

"They looks cute, don't they?" He chuckled, his optics dark and narrowed. he was holding two cubes of energon in his hands. "You and Megatron hadn't refueled yet today. I brought you your ration."

Optimus looked a bit suspicious at first, but took the cube and tasted it slowly. "Thanks..."

Nemesis gave the former Prime some space as he drank the cube, he smirked a little at the look of pleasant surprise on his face.

"This is an interesting flavor." Optimus commented.

"I mixed in honey flavored rust sticks with the energon." Nemesis replied with a straight face.

Optimus lifted an optic ridge, but decided not to question it. Another of nemesis's little weirdness... He finished the cube. and put it down, but after a moment he was starting to feel strange. His core temperature was rising, and he felt tingles and almost painful clenching in his valve. His processor was getting fuzzy too...

"What... have you done.. to me?" He moaned with anger, optics bright and unfocussed.

Nemesis walked to him, making sure to stay in his field of vision, as the drug started to take effect. He was smirking evilly. "I'm only making sue that you are compliant and obedient, my pet."

"You... Bastard..." Optimus groaned.

Nemesis chuckled then took Optimus' face in his hands, the former Prime struggled weakly.

"Don't fight me, Optimus. It's so much better when you don't fight." Nemesis purred.

What Nemesis did next Optimus wasn't ready for and it sent his entire body on fire.

The moment he felt Nemesis' lip press against his in a passionate yet possessive kiss, his entire world was engulfed in flames...

The drug was taking full control over Optimus's mind and body, and he was reacting to nemesis's touches a lot stronger then he should. Besides, his mind was fuzzy and some new programming was taking a hold on him. A red light was blinking in the lower corner of his HUD, blinking until it finally turned green and his optics focussed on his tormentor ravishing his mouth.

His Master.

He moaned realizing what it was. The drug awakened a very old, dormant programming. A slave programming, irrevocably shackling him to the mech he despised the most. New lines of codes scrolled and then disappeared. And he knew he was doomed... The drug was merely an initiator. Shocwave was very clever...

The moment Optimus relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss, Nemesis knew that the former Prime was his obedient pet.

'I'm going to enjoy this,' The dark Prime thought, deepening the kiss. 'Shockwave, you clever bastard.'

Optimus was finally his to control and do with as he pleased.

Optimus moaned and arched against his Master, his new programming making him into a needy little pet. "Master..." he purred in his deep barritone, nuzzling the side of Nemesis's neck. "How can I please you?"

The dark Prime chuckled and traced a claw around the edges of his pet's panel, feeling it hot and leaking already. Oh, he was going to enjoy this so much... "Open up for me my pet. Put on a nice display for your Master."

Optimus was released and he slowly crawled into the berth, letting his panel pop open baring his dripping valve. He caressed himself down his front and pushed two digits inside himself, while nemesis watched with bright, lustful red optics.

Optimus mewled and moaned as he pleasured himself in front of his dark master, the purrs and soft growls coming from him made the former Prime deepen his thrusts.

Nemesis couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to ravage his new pet. He gently took hold of Optimus' wrist, stopping him.

"Is something wrong, master?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing is wrong, my pet. I simply want to take you." Nemesis purred.

Optimus let out a happy, needy purr and laid on his back, opening his legs, showing off his leaking valve for his Master to take. A part of him was screaming in horror at the demeaning acts he was made to do. he had lost all control of himself, completely taken over by the slave programming. And it was a permanent change...

"Such a good pet..." Nemesis purred as he settled on top of his pet and slowly pushed inside him, sheathing himself to the hilt in the hot, wet valve. He moaned and leaned down to steal a kiss from his pet, and scrap at his chestplates. "Ooooh yes! So good..."

"Master!" Optimus cried, and arched his back, valve clenching around the invader, and he wrapped his legs around his waist to push him even deeper.

Nemesis smirked and deepened his thrusts, quite enjoying Optimus' cries of pleasure. He claimed the former Prime's lips in a passionate kiss as he continued to ravage him.

Optimus was behaving like a needy whore and he hated it, what was in that energon? His thoughs were brought to a halt as Nemesis took his legs and anchored them over his shoulders. He cried out as a cluster was hit, he arched his back, moaning for more.

Nemesis set a slow, deep and powerful pace, taking his sweet time taking the former Prime. He laughed cruelly, leaning closer to the other's audio to whisper silkily. "You're mine now, forever. This is permanent... Shockwave found a way to wake the slave programming housed in every mech's processors. All of your Autobots will be submitted to it..."

A part of Optimus wanted to claw the other mech's optics out, but he was powerless to do anything. He could only lay there and take it like the poor slave he had become. He was moaning and begging for more, faster, harder. hearing himself was making him sick...

Nemesis continued to pound his new pet into the berth until both of them overloaded with a passionate cry of pleasure.

The force of the overload caused Optimus to lose consciousness, which caused Nemesis to smirked rather pleased with himself.

He pulled out of Optimus and cleaned himself off then looked at the other cube meant for Megatron and wondered would it work on one as stubborn and strong willed as him?

There was only one way to know. He walked to Megatron, seeing that the carrying mech was awake and glaring at him hatefully. So he'd been awake for a little while... How long? What did he saw? Everything, or just the end of it? Nemesis soon had his answer when the mech hissed at him through his dental plates.

"I am NOT drinking that! You can't make me! I will not be your slave like you just did to Optimus!" He glared heatedly at the other mech, optics ablaze and filled with disgust and hatred.

He had woken up at the sound of talking when Nemesis had returned, but had decided not to show that he was awake. he was intrigued by what the dark Prime was up to. And he had been shocked to see Optimus starting to act like a whore after drinking that cube of energon. There was something inside it, and Megatron wasn't going to ingest it!

Nemesis chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to force to drink it."

Megatron watched as Nemesis placed the drugged cube in his subspace.

"But... Sooner or later. You will need to drink your energon." Nemesis left his quarters laughing.

Nemesis held true to his promise. Megatron wasn't given any clean energon for the rest of the day and the night following. Starscream, worried for him and the sparkling he was carrying, was fussing over him when the next day arrived and he still wasn't given anything.

Another full day later and his body was screaming with the need for energon to sustain the developing sparkling. Nemesis was just watching him huddled in his cushioned corner and keeping still to conserve his reserves of energon. His carrying protocols demanded that he refuel now, because the sparkling will start cannibalize his own systems to keep alive.

It was during the third day, while Starscream was cooing over him and trying to convince him to refuel, that Nemesis came to him, took the cube out of subspace, and again offered it to him.

"Are you ready to take it now? The longer you wait, the weaker you will be."

With a snarl, Megatron back handed it out of his hand. The cube shattered when it hit the wall, the contents sliding down the wall to the floor.

"I will not take that! I will not become a needy whore like Prime!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream was horrified not at what Megatron said what he had done...

A flash of murderous anger bordering on madness passed on the dark Prime,s faceplates, and he snarled at his disobedient pet, hitting him hard across the faceplate, splitting his lower lip. Energon started to seep out the deep cut, and Megatron looked angrily at him. Nemesis was now completely fed up. Even with the sparkling on the way, Megatron wasn't worth all that slag!

"Fine , have it your way!" he hissed through his dental plates, then called Ratchet. "Ratchet, prepare another artificial tank for /my/ sparkling! You'll remove it from Megatron, and then dismember him for spare parts! Do whatever you want with what's left off!"

-As you wish My Lord. Do you need me to come retrieve him to prepare for surgery?- The medic asked through the comlink, sounding pleased.

Starscream then started to freak out, letting a deeply anguished keen and throwing himself at Megatron, hissing angrily at Nemesis and snapping his finger in a fericious bite when he came too close again. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! You'll have to kill me along with him!"

"Do you really think can do that? Could you really abandon your sparkling?" Nemesis asked with a growl.

At the mention his sparkling, Starscream's seeker programming kicked in and he backed off.

Nemesis smirked he figured that would work, there was no way a seeker would abandon their child no matter what the situation.

Megatron was glaring daggers at Nemesis, baring his fangs to him while wrapping an arm around Starscream to pull him closer. he whispered in his audio as the medic arrived and entered the room. "Starscream listen to me. You'll have to be strong... and find a way to destroy that tyrant!"

Starscream keened quietly and clung to him desperately even when Nemesis was watching them insistently. He was moments away from being torn away from the love of his life forever... His spark was breaking in his chest and he shook his head frantically. "No! You... I can't! You're the strong one Megatron! I'm not..."

"Enough!" nemesis said then and he grabbed Megatron by the neck, tearing him from the seeker's hold. "It's time to go. Say goodbye to your precious little seeker. I'll take good care of him..." he purred cruelly and laughed while dragging Megatron away.

Ratchet was just watching. he had a weird little smirk and looked pleased. Starscream wailed and curled into himself, the image of sorrow, and was reaching a hand to Megatron as he was dragged out of the room by Nemesis, with Ratchet following.

He was sure it was the last time he would see him, and at this moment, his spark broke completely and he let out spark wrenching wails and screams of agony. Optimus, who had been an helpless spectator of this all, internally was seething and compassing with Starscream. He would manage to overwrite that accursed programming and avenge the Warlord.

Starscream was a wreck, he lay curled up on the floor, clawing at it and leaving deep trenches.

He shrieked and thrashed when someone picked him up but he went completely limp when he was pressed into the broad chest of Optimus.

"They're gonna kill him," He sobbed. "I-I can't live without him!"

Optimus rubbed the seeker's back and wings soothingly, but his expression had hardened some. He realized that, when Nemesis wasn't around, he had more freedom then when he was there. Maybe he could use that little flaw in the programming...

"Shh, shh... I know this is going to sound so corny, but you'll be fine... Think of your little one... It's for her that you have to live now." he said trying to sound comforting, reassuring, and knowing he was failing completely.

"You don't understands... I've loved him for eons! We... we just came to discover our feelings... It's so unfair! Why? WHY!?" he wailed, burying his face into the broad chest of Optimus, digging his claws in his armor in his spasmodic movements.

Optimus had no answer for this... he just hoped that, whatever they end up doing to his old enemy, his stubbornness would somehow prevent his deactivation. However, the hope for that, according to the tune and anger of Nemesis, was very low...

Starscream had sobbed himself to sleep in Optimus' arms and fell into a fitful recharge, mumbling Megatron's name in his sleep.

Optimus rose to his feet, cradling Starscream to his chest as he headed toward the berth to lay him down.

"Ratchet is that tank ready yet?" Nemesis asked clearly annoyed.

"It should be ready by the time I remove the sparkling, my lord." Ratchet replied.

"Very well, Ratchet. I've had enough of that nuisance." Nemesis replied, glaring at Megatron restrained on a medical berth.

Megatron snarled at him and his red optics brightened in anger. Also he was afraid, he put up a facade but he was terrified. He didn't wanted to die... Especially now that he and Starscream had discovered their true feelings. "If you think that killing me is going to be the end, then you're sorely mistaken! I am Megatron, the Slagmaker! I will find a way to come back!"

"Brave words, Megatron, but futile." Nemesis replied with a twisted smile, leaning closer to his bound slave. "When your spark is extinguished - and I trust Ratchet to make it as long and painful as possible - there will be nothing to return to! And don't worry for your dear little seeker... I'll take care of him." he purred, laughing cruelly in his audio.

Megatron let out a savage snarl and made an attempt to bite Nemesis in the face.

Nemesis laughed again as he stood up. "I certainly hope that the sparkling has your fire!"

Megatron struggled against his restraints, cursing in English and Cybertronian. "I swear by both Unicron and Primus that I will find a way to return and rip your twisted spark out!"

Nemesis laughed, and motioned for ratchet to start. The medic stepped closer and injected Megatron with a sedative. The warlord trashed in his restraints less and less until he fell into darkness. To never awake again?... He was fiercely decided to not die on that table, or to find a way to cheat death somehow.

The procedure was long but soon, the little sparkling was removed and put in another tank next to the tiny femme. He was very small but larger than the little seekerling. He looked like he would be big and bulky when he grew up someday... and already he looked like he was wailing in the clear gel-like liquid. Tiny fists clenched and optics tightly shut, mouth wide open.

Nemesis shot the prone, opened up frame of Megatron on the table a disinterested look, before walking to the sparkling to look at it. It was a mech, of course, and feisty already. he smiled, pressing a hand to the tank.

"What should i do with this now my Lord?" Ratchet asked about Megatron's still sedated frame.

"Get rid of him whatever way you see fit, Ratchet. Is the sparkling healthy?" he said dismissively, and then a bit more concerned.

"He's perfectly healthy. In a few months he should be able to leave the artificial tank. He's strong like his creators." He smirked and then turned to his new plaything. he had a few ideas what to do with the annoying Decepticon...

What shall i name you, little one? Nemesis thought as he gazed at his son, lightly placing a hand on the side of the tank.

He stared at his progeny for the longest time before coming up with a name that sounded powerful.

"Thade."

The sparkling seemed to know he was there and he stopped his wailing to follow his hand with barely seeing optics. he squirmed a bit and pressed closer to the glass surface. Nemesis smirked and stroke the glass over where his son was.

"My little Thade. You shall be a King one day..." he whispered and his red optics glinted with pride.

Ratchet was busy with Megatron, stripping him of all armor to bare his protoform. Killing him right away would be a waste, but he could keep him in stasis for a very long time. He hooked him to several machines and closed him back up, repairing the cut from the surgery. The mech's plating was cold and he looked dead.

Optimus hadn't left Starscream's berth since Nemesis had left with Megatron and Ratchet. Every now and again, the seeker would mumble something in his sleep then went right back to snoring.

Prime smiled finding the snoring adorable, he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Giving an inward chuckle at the grin on Starscream's sleeping face.

He looked up when the door opened and he narrowed his optics when he saw that it was dark and twisted counter part. Anger hit him like a wrecking ball, that anger turned into confusion at the crestfallen look on the dark Prime's face.

"Where's Megatron?" Optimus all but growled.

Nemesis looked at his pet, optics filled with genuine sorrow.

"Dead, he went into pre term labor on the way to the med bay. Ratchet had no choice but to operate several yards away from the med bay."

The sorrow in his voice caught Optimus completely by surprise and he truely believed him and it wasn't due to the stupid programming either.

"And the baby?" Optimus asked.

"Alive. Megatron was able to hold him before... I blame myself for what happened."

'You should blame yourself.' Optimus thought .

-TBC-


End file.
